Las vueltas de la Vida
by UchiPow
Summary: Sakura Haruno una chica lesbiana estudia en una escuela en que hombres y mujeres están separados. Ella quiere tener un estudio de mayor nivel y decide hacerse pasar por hombre y estudiar en el sector de ellos, donde el nivel de estudio es mayor,Sus amigas y neji la apoyan. Alli se encuentra con situaciones extrañas y conocerá a Uchiha Sasuke, que es Homosexual, cosas rara pasaran.
1. Chapter 1

_**Estos personajes pertenecen al Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.**__****_

_**ADVERTENCIA**__**: Este FanFiction tendrá contenido lemon (no se que tan explicito porque aun no llego a esa parte. También contiene algunas palabras vulgares y groseras.**_

-

PROLOGO

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 15 años y estoy en segundo año de secundaria ya finalizando para pasar a tercero, voy a una escuela en la que los hombres y las mujeres están separados desde cuarto grado de primaria, no conozco la razón pero no me importa mucho, en lo único que les tengo celos es en el nivel de sabiduría y estudio, ya que parece que en la parte de hombres los maestro son mucho más estrictos y enseñan mejor hasta donde yo sé. Muchas veces medité sobre cambiarme de instituto, pero no pude por una simple, pero gran razón, y es que no creo que me acepten en algún otro colegio porque…cabe decir que aunque no tengo muchos amigos, pero logre ganarme algunos aquí... y es porque soy lesbiana ¿Cómo lo supe? A los 11 años mientras que todas mis amigas babeaban por muchos actores adolecentes y chicos "sexys" -que por cierto, en mi opinión no tenían ni una pizca de atractivo- yo extrañamente me sentía más atraída con cuerpos femeninos, y modelos, siempre sentí algo de repugnancia en pensar en tener una relación con alguien del sexo opuesto, nunca me gustaron los hombres en absoluto, no digo que todos sean feos pero no llaman mi atención, a excepción de hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía ¿6? ¿7? Mmm no recuerdo pero solo fue un amor infantil, se me pasó rápido.  
Justo a los 11 años fue cuando empecé a sentir un sentimiento hacia una chica que fue una de las primeras en aceptarme como soy, pero había un problema, era heterosexual... gustaba de un chico cuyo nombre era Uzumaki Naruto, un rubio de grandes ojos azules, piel bronceada y con una peculiares marcar en su rostro, era otro de mis pocos amigos, que aunque sentía celos de él, este fue uno de los pocos en aceptarme como soy y animarme… aun que él tenía un amor –yo lo denomino atracción física- por mí. Era un triangulo amoroso, ella enamorada de él, el de mi, y yo de ella…. Hyuga Hinata.  
No fue ella quien me ayudo a aceptarme como soy, mi mejor amiga Yamanaka Ino fue la primera en aceptarme y ayudarme, gracias a ella no caí en depresión y sigo aquí, mi madre incluso tardo bastante en aceptarme tal y como soy más allá de mi orientación sexual…  
Como dije antes, Ino es mi mejor amiga, y ella fue la única enterada en mi enamoramiento por Hinata, ella era hermosa sus ojos perlados, su lacio cabello azul, su tersa suave y blanca piel y un cuerpo muy bien dotado, era muy atractiva para mí, pero lo que me enamoro de ella fue su amabilidad, y porque además compartíamos un mismo dolor, en un principio, nosotras éramos rechazadas por nuestros padres por diferentes motivos, pero eso nos unía, nos ayudábamos mutuamente, compartíamos y hacíamos muchas cosas juntas.  
Ya habían pasado dos años, yo tenía 13, no lo soportaba, un día me animé a declararle mis sentimientos, ella estaba muy confundida y algo nerviosa, por lo que me pidió tiempo, ella no era lesbiana pero parecía ser que no solo a mi me importaba mas lo sentimental que el género de la persona, ella también se sentía muy unida a mí y creía tener sentimientos por mí un tanto románticos, además de que apenas empezábamos nuestra primera etapa de adolescencia, en donde por lo menos para ella, todo era confuso, yo ya estaba completamente segura en mi gusto por las mujeres. Le di un tiempo y para mi felicidad ella me aceptó aun que no la veía completamente segura, quizás sea porque todavía siente algo por Naruto, no lo sé, pero también sentía algo por mi y eso me hacía la mujer más feliz de todo el universo.  
Gracias a Hinata conocí a otras dos perfectas personas, TenTen y Hyuga Neji, este último es su primo quien por un tiempo me odió, no aceptaba verme con Hinata, detestaba el hecho de que su prima sea lesbiana, pero luego lo meditó, y para mi suerte lo acepto, nos hemos hecho muy unidos desde entonces.  
Con Hinata no nos besamos en público para no molestar, a veces en los recreos cuando estamos fuera de el alcance de otros. Ya a los 14 años nos hemos hecho más unidas, no ocultábamos nuestra relación, ella parece haber olvidado a Naruto, no nos hemos visto mucho desde que, según Neji, el se puso bastante rarito, además de que ya no nos encontrábamos no solo porque los hombres y las mujeres están divididos en dos sectores, sino que los recreos -que era el único momento en que los varones y mujeres se podían ver- prefería pasarlos a solas con Hinata, caminábamos tomadas de las manos, estaban entrelazadas siempre, pero eso sí, nunca nos besábamos en público, era incomodo para ambas, no solo para los demás.  
Ya por fin cuando tuve 15 años pase sin problemas segundo año, no es por presumir, pero soy una chica muy inteligente y estudiosa, con buenas notas, pero de todas formas el nivel de aquí es muy bajo, empezaba a impacientarme, cuando hablaba con Neji y le pedía algo de ayuda con matemática, el parecía haber estudiado eso ya uno o dos años antes, miré su carpeta y veía cosas tan raras que para mí era como para mis compañeras todo lo que estamos estudiando actualmente, claro, ellas son muy vagas y por eso no avanzamos, me sentí tan burra, no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba cambiarme de instituto pero a la vez no podía, era casi uno de los pocos lugares en los que me encontraba con mi novia. Lo pensé muchos días hasta que se me encendió la lamparita en mi cabeza, Si, me pareció perfecta, aunque corría muchos riesgos pero también soy una buena actriz, esto será complicado pero necesitare la ayuda de mi ahora gran amigo.

— Sakura… tu…. ¿Estás segura? — Cuestionó un muy dudoso Hyuga que no parecía estar de acuerdo — Es muy arriesgado, ¿Estarías dispuesta? Podrías sino cambiarte de escuela y enc- —

— ¡Nada de eso Neji! No pienso desaprovechar mi tiempo que tengo para estar con Hinata cuando puedo tenerlo, he decidido hacerme pasar por hombre, comprare peluca, ropa de hombre, y entre otras cosas necesarias como maquillaje para ayudarme a disimular un poco especialmente mis maños y algo de barba, mis uñas no las tendré tan prolijas, etcétera, por supuesto tendré que tener algún documento y boletín falso para esto, utilizare mi boletín pero tratare de cambiarlo a un nombre como…. ¡Lo tengo! Zakuro Hyuga, seré tu primo ¡¿No es genial?! Hahaha….—

— Sigo y seguiré pensando que estás loca, pero te apoyare— bufó. —Solo no te metas en un problema…— Dudó.

— Neji, ¿Alguna vez te dije que soy una buena actriz? Tranquilo, se cómo llevar las cosas, solo apóyame, ya se lo conté a Hinata, Ino y TenTen, pero necesitare tu ayuda, anda ¿Siiiii?— La pelirosa hizo unos ojito de perro implorando porque la siga en su plan.

—Tsk, bien, pero me debes una muy grande— sonrió el castaño.

La de ojos verdes saltó abrazando muy fuerte a su amigo llena de alegría, mostraba una sonrisa tan cálida que iba de oreja a oreja. —¡Cuando quieras lo que quieras cuñado! — Rió

—Sakura, no me llames cuñado aun no me acostumbro ni lo soy, ya bájate me estas asfixiando— soltó una pequeña risa mientras sostenía a "su futuro primo" tratando de no caer, la chica Haruno se colgó de él y este cargaba ambos pesos.

La joven se bajo de el dejándole aire —Bien bien, ya falta 1 mes para terminar las clases, y 4 para comenzar tercer año, preparare todo, comprare lo necesario y ya sabes— sonrió la de ojo jade. Gracias por todo.  
El timbre sonó dando a entender que el recreo finalizó y ya debían volver a sus respectivas aulas, ambo se alejaron perdiéndose de vista el uno del otro.

CAPITULO 1: Comienzo de clases.

4 meses más tarde…

—Vaya "Zakuro" eres todo un galan, haha— Escribió Ino en grupo de Whatsapp que comparte con Sakura Hinata y Tenten.

—Si tu lo dices nena, pero todo esto es de mi hermosa Hinata— comentó entre risas mientras añadía emoticones como ";D"

—¡Ay zakuro! no seas mala onda, ¿no hay nada para mí? ¡HINATA, COMPARTEME TU MACHO! — Bromeó la rubia con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en su rostro.

— Ino-Chan… él ya dijo a quien le pertenece n/n— comentó una muy tímida chica aun que por supuesto escrito no se notaba excepto por el "n/n" dejando a entender lo vergonzosa que era.

—Hahaha, deberías buscarte otro macho querida— comento Sakura con humor —Como….¿Sai? —

—Ay frentesota como te gusta burlarme ¿eh? Ese maldito PARECIERA CARECER DE SENTIMIENTOS TANTO POSITIVOS COMO NEGATIVOS— trazó la de ojos claros. — Pero… es tan sexy grrr— añadió dándole una personalidad babosa y cerda como su mejor amiga la describe.

—Hahahaha, ya calma tus hormonas mujer— Puso la pelirosa.

—Vaya vaya, pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — Se sumó Tenten viendo la imagen que compartió la Haruno.  
Se mostraba vestida de hombre, tenía una peluca castaña con pelos alborotados, se había maquillado, claro no como mujer, se dio un toque de hombre, mostrando una insipiente barba de adolecente, un típico traje de estudiante de secundaria, conjunto de una camisa gruesa y negra que tapaba su cuello, con botones beige, acompañados con un pantalón negro y zapatos negros relucientes, sus uñas se veían algo mas desprolijas para simular un poco sus femeninas manos. Quizás no era un chico tan masculino, quizás se vería como esos hombres con una apariencia con algunos rasgos de mujeres, después de todo habían algunos hombres así. Además, ella no era una chica de busto grande, eras pequeño y eso ayudaba, BASTANTE.

— Con que este es el primo de mi novio— Se carcajeaba la castaña. —Te vez hermoso, quizás te cambie por tu primo ;) — Agregó irónicamente.

—Jeje Tenten, como le dije a la cerda, este macho tiene dueño— escribió "Zakuro" bromeando a lo que todas de tras de sus celulares se carcajeaban excepto la tímida Hinata que se limitaba a sonreír, el comentario de Sakura la apeno bastante.

—Oye que rudo, jaja ;) en fin, ¿Ya estas preparada? Ya casi es hora de salir— Pregunto la futura cuñada de Hinata.

—Claro que si J estoy lista, y algo nerviosa, ahora estoy en el tocador, arreglándome un poco algunos pequeños detalles, así que no tendré mucho tiempo para responder los mensajes chicas—

—Tranquila frente, todo irá bien— Afirmó Ino.

— Entonces nos vemos en los recreos, buena suerte Zakuro-kun xD— escribió Tenten.

Hinata que estaba muy apenada por la conversación anterior, volvió a mostrarse para brindarle apoyo a su amada novia —Mucha suerte sakura n.n por favor cuídate mucho y dile a Neji nii-san que te ayude en todo— comentó algo preocupada, pero creía que todo saldría bien.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien, te amo Hinata, adiós chicas se los agradezco mucho, las quiero—  
inmediatamente bloqueo el celular guardándolo en su mochila, comenzó por dándose algunos retoques y modificando su voz que por cierto la estuvo practicando los últimos 4 meses. Al fin consiguió imitar una voz similar a la de un chico, como la de Naruto, no es tan grave, o no era quien sabe, hace 3 años que no se hablan. Sonrió dando un último vistazo al espejo para enfrentarse a lo que sea y trasladarse a la parte de hombres, no acostumbra hablar con hombres que no sean Neji o su padre, ya que últimamente solo ha entablado relaciones con mujeres, se siente más cómoda. Y por fin lista… o listo para salir.

_

Por fin estaba entrando y curioseando el nuevo sector de su escuela, claro el sector de hombres, miraba fascinada el pasillo, estaba todo tan ordenado, limpio, con cuadros de personas importantes, mapas, entre otras cosas típicas de una escuela. Habían bancos para sentarse, dos bebederos, un baño, parecía ser muy limpio todo, todo marchaba bien hasta que algunos jóvenes le guiñaban el ojo, o le sonreían picaronamente o quizás… ¿seductoramente? Sintió una gran repulsión, ella es lesbiana no le atraían los hombres pero ni un poco, ¿Se habrán dado cuenta de que era mujer? Se esforzó demasiado para aparentar ser lo más masculino posible, ¿Y así de fácil la descubrían? No... No puede ser, sus amigas le dijeron ya que luce bastante bien, además, no parecían sospechar. Prefirió caminar de largo y saltearse la mirada de algunos chicos, otros permanecían tranquilos, ella tenía que ir a el salón 3ro A, subiendo las escaleras, las encontró, y encontró otro pasillo, mucho más grande aun, y más sorprendente y deslumbrante, incluso estaba todo mas acomodado y organizado que en su antiguo sector de mujeres. Volvió a ver cosas extrañas, como dos chicos tomados de la mano, parecía algo más que amistoso, y los hombres no suelen caminar de las manos como las mujeres. Prefirió ignorar otra vez. Esta vez algo más raro, dos hombres entrando a un aula, pero uno dándole una nalgada en el trasero al otro, que pareció corresponderle con risas traviesa. Se quedo parada tratando de comprender que sucedía en la escuela, un leve sonrojo se mostro en sus mejillas, estaba estupefacta, para luego mostrar una mueca inconsciente de asco, cuando se percato de la hora llegaba tarde 5 minutos, sin más empezó a mover sus largas piernas a una gran velocidad.

— Primero B….Segundo A…Segundo B... Tercero A…. ¡Aquí es!— Jadeaba por tanta corrida, permaneció parada unos segundos y al fin abrió la puerta, el maestro estaba preguntando los nombres y los alumnos se presentaban, aun que todos voltearon mirándola.

— Ooooh, tú debes ser el nuevo del que me mencionaron ¿Verdad? — Preguntó invitándola con una sonrisa un maestro bastante joven, gran parte de su rostro no se veía, era un hombre de ojos negros con un extraño peinado color plateado, y bastante revuelto.

— ¡L-Lo siento mucho sensei! — Agachó la cabeza avergonzada, odiaba llegar tarde a una clase.

— ¿Mmm? Tranquilo, eres nuevo, siempre pasa, pudiste haberte perdido, siempre me pasa en las calles, hehehe, Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, puedes tomar asiento— respondió el maestro de manera simpática.

— Gracias— Sonrió Zakuro mirando algún asiento libre.

— Sensei, el es Hyuga Zakuro, mi primo, como le mencioné es nuevo— Dialogó Neji para poder llamar la atención de la Oji-Jade — Zakuro, ven aquí, te reservé este asiento al lado mío— indicó el castaño

Sin dudarlo ella le regaló una sonrisa y se sentó junto a él. — Gracias— susurró para que solo él la oiga.

Neji solo asintió. El profesor retomó el tema del que estaban hablando antes de ser interrumpido por el nuevo.

— Bien, ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas? — interrogó el Hatake

— Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke— Respondió un joven y apuesto pelinegro con sus ojos de un mismo color. El azabache demostraba ser un chico muy serio de pocos amigos con solo escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

Sakura volvió a sentir esa extrañez en el instituto cuando vio a muchos compañeros con sonrisas dibujadas de la misma manera que las mujeres hacen por el… claro, ella ya conocía a Sasuke, solo por vista, y sabía que entre las mujeres era popular y que todas babeaban por él, o casi todas. Otra vez decidió ignorar esa extraña situación, se sentía confundida, pero simplemente ignoró, desplazando el recorrido de su mirada a aquel serio uchiha, lo miro por un rato, entonces recordó algo de él que sucedió cuando apenas tenía 6 años.

-Ya veo, el es el chico de aquella vez… aun recuerdo su mirada en ese instante, aun que… no puedo creer que alguna vez me gustó este chico, ahora no puede suceder ni de milagro, pero aquella vez fue bueno que haya aparecido justo— Pensó la Haruno, inconscientemente sonrió y hasta largo un inaudible "hehe". Entonces notó que él la estaba mirando de una manera tan…. Penetrante, tenía una expresión aun más seria que antes, como diciendo "¿Qué me miras idiota?" La estaba fulminando con la mirada, cuando ella ni siquiera le había hablado alguna vez, claro exceptuando aquella ocasión pero esa vez nada malo había sucedido y fueron escazas las palabras. De un rápido movimiento ella viró su cuello con su rostro al frente, donde el profesor se ubicaba, se puso seria y con una gota de sudor en su perfil izquierdo por la inexplicable reacción que tuvo Sasuke con ella, cosa que Neji notó pero no dijo nada, solo miro de reojo. Por un momento, el ahora nuevo Hyuga, se quedo volando en la luna, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, por como actuaban los jóvenes, por la reacción de Sasuke, por el estado de la escuela, tan bien cuidada, no era de esas que eran prejuiciosas pero no solía ver hombres tan prolijos, solo unos pocos actuaban normal. Repentinamente una voz no muy grave la hizo volver a la realidad, una voz familiar…. ¿De quién era? Ella lo observó y lo reconoció al instante

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy el alumno más inteligente de todos aquí! ¡Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo! —

¿Cómo olvidar esa voz? Era su hiperactivo amigo Naruto, ese rubio gritón, aun seguía diciendo esa extraña palabra "dattebayo" pero ella no puede decir nada, ya que también suele gritar "shannaro", segundos después cayó en cuenta que él se estaba rascando la nuca riendo mirando en dirección a ella, con un leve sonrojo, sus ojos se veían achinados, ella se limito a levantar una ceja.

— Bien Uzumaki Naruto, solo había pedido tu nombre, por lo que me comentaron no fueron muy buenas tus últimas notas del año pasado… así que trata de estudiar— Exigió kakashi, razón por la cual Naruto comenzó con su griterío al instante y soltando varias gotas de sudor.

— Ya perdimos mucho tiempo discutiendo Naruto… como les dije, soy el profesor de Geografía y ya me verán en otras materias como Historia. Este año necesitaremos muchos materiales, como libros y varios mapas, también necesitaran escribir varios apuntes, es mi manera de trabajar, y espero que se comporten, si no pasan al menos 3 exámenes en esta materia, ¡SE QUEDARAN EN ESTA ACADEMIA Y REPETIRAN DE AÑO! — Exclamo el sensei, yo al menos sabía que eso era mentira, simplemente lo hace para que nos asustemos y estudiemos, así saldremos muy sabios de la escuela.

-como a mí me gusta, exigente-Pensó la peli-rosa camuflada.

_

Vi a ese chico nuevo que Neji mencionó entrar, llegó tarde interrumpiéndome justo cuando iba a presentarme, tenía una apariencia de esos hombres de "los que van abajo" se veía muy joven y no tan varonil... el se disculpó con Kakashi y tomó asiento. Noté como Naruto estaba mirándolo, estaba sonrojado, eso me enfureció, además, el no era Gay, estaba seguro, pero aun así se sonrojó por un hombre, cuando el dijo ser heterosexual, estaba completamente furioso, pero claro yo sé disimularlo, desde entonces detesté a ese maldito Hyuga, además de interrumpirme… la voz de kakashi corto mi concentración con mis pensamientos y volví a presentarme, como siempre muchos me miraban admirándome, aun que Naruto parecía estar mirando a ese desgraciado Zakuro, si me gustan los hombres, pero quien realmente prefiero que me mire es Naruto. Por un momento me sentí observado por ese primo de Neji, volteé para ver si estaba en lo cierto, y no solo eso, sino que estaba sonriéndome, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese tipo? ¿Estaba jodiendome? Me molesté tanto que me sonría de esa manera, si no fuera porque estoy en la escuela lo agarraría y lo mataría a puñetazos, lo fulminé con la mirada y este rápidamente la desvió, se quedo muy tensó, asustado como un gatito, yo sonreí triunfante, pero mi sonrisa se borro al ver que Naruto nuevamente se sonrojo con aquel chico, ¡OTRA VEZ, MALDICIÓN! ¿Lo conocerá de algún lado? Kakashi se quedo hablando de cosas que no presté atención y luego se fue gracias a la campana, yo Salí inmediatamente después de Naruto y caminé a su lado, quizás el no era gay pero yo era su mejor amigo, con que no tenga novia me hacía feliz, las mujeres me dan algo de rabia y asco, excepto por mi difunta madre, no sé como a él puede gustarles.

— Naruto… ¿Lo conoces? ¿Al nuevo? — Cuestionó simulando no estar enojado.

—Emmm… no realmente, es la primera vez que lo veo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Sasuke?— Se intrigó el rubio.

— Hmp… nada en especial, dobe, es solo que lo mirabas y…. estabas sonrojado, parecía como si lo conocieras, y… creía que no eras gay— Escupió eso ultimo algo enfadado, el realmente gusta de Naruto, aun que no se atreve a decírselo.

— ¡Jaaaajajajajajaja TEME! — exclamo entre risas el uzumaki. — Sabes que no soy gay, pero ese chico se me hizo familiar, y es que se parece mucho a una chica de la cual yo gustaba, aun que tengo tiempo sin verla— Aclaró.

— Hmp… no tienes por qué contarme esto, no me interesa— contestó el azabache guardándose su enojo junto a su orgullo. — Oye dobe, iré por algo de agua, espérame aquí ya regreso.

Mientras caminaba estaban mis compañeros mirándome sin pudor, aunque obviamente me caen mejor que las arrastradas de las mujeres, y mi preferencia sexual son los hombres, lo tengo definido al 100% las mujeres son molestas, en parte me gusta que los hombres me observen de esa manera, pero a la vez me molesta un poco, no quisiera involucrarme con uno de ellos. Al fin llegue al bebedero, tomé un poco de agua y luego fui al baño, como siempre habían hombres muy mirones y otro que eran escasos ni les interesaba mirar, la razón es porque no son homosexuales. Cuando acabé me lavé las manos y mojé un poco mi rostro para despabilarme un poco y calmarme un poco con mis pensamientos torturantes, por suerte me relajé, me quede mirándome en el espejo por unos minutos, suspiré, y salí al encuentro con Naruto, estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando me encuentro con una imagen horrible.

El timbre sonó, el profesor salió y después de él los alumnos accionaron igual. Yo salí con Neji al patio así me encontraba con las chicas, pero al parecer hoy no vinieron me dijo él, ya que las mujeres empiezan un día después, eso no lo sabía. Me quede platicando con Neji sobre lo extraño que estaba todo aquí.

— ¿Sabes Neji?… he notado cosas raras por aquí, he visto chicos que me miraban como tratando de seducirme, pero estoy segura de que me veo como un hombre, también ví un chico tocándole el tra-

— Sakura…. Aquí la mayoría son Gays, debí mencionártelo, por eso te decía que Naruto se puso rarito…—

— ¿E…enserio? — La joven estaba impactada por la noticia, ¡Naruto era Gay! Por eso es que él le sonreía, el no se había percatado de que ella era Sakura, y como muchos otros le sonrieron, ¡GENIAL! Ella creía que siendo hombre no tendría problemas y tiene más de los que se imaginó, bastante que no le gustaban los hombres ahora la acosan.

— Si, se la pasa mucho con Uchiha Sasuke— Reveló en tono serio como de costumbre.

— ¿Uchiha Sasuke es gay? E…. el chico del que muchas están muertas ¿ES GAY? ¿Y ESTA CON NARUTO? HAHAHAHA WOW EL NOTICIÓN QUE SE LLEVARA INO, ahora entiendo la razón por la cual el rechazaba a todas las chi- — un sonido la interrumpió

— Si, es Gay, solo que no lo admite, espera, el celular, mi madre me llama, ya vuelvo— se disculpó mientras atendía la llamada—

— Claro por supuesto— Dijo ella alejándose entrando al pasillo. Mientras caminaba vio a un chico bastante pálido junto a Naruto. Naruto… quizás con el pueda conversar, ella se acercó a él saludándolo, sabía que ese chico hiperactivo aceptaba a cualquiera que le hablara y era muy agradable. — ¡Hola! Tú eras naruto ¿Verdad? — preguntó ya conociendo la respuesta.

— ¡Oh, claro! ¡Tú eres el nuevo! El es Sai, un idiota sin remedio Jajajajajaja— simpatizó el rubio.

— Hola— dijo Sai sonriendo de una manera inexplicable, era una sonrisa falsa, pero no de esas que muestran odio por dentro, era una sonrisa sin algún sentimiento y solo forzada. Sakura se le quedo mirando pero bruscamente reaccionó al ver el rostro de Naruto tan cerca de ella y cerrando sus ojos.

— S….Sakura-chan— susurró Naruto de manera inconsciente, casi la besaba pero ella lo freno y parecía muy nerviosa, obviamente ella creía que era Gay, pero eso la desconcertó completamente, entonces ¿él sabe que es ella? El inmediatamente reaccionó. — ¡D-D-D-D-D-Disculpa Zakuro! Es que…. Te confundí con una chica muy bonita, tienes tus mismos ojos y facciones— soltó Naruto rascándose la nuca muy nervioso, parece ser que él sigue gustando de ella y no es Gay. Ella se excusó con que su primo la estaba esperando, los saludo simulando tranquilidad y se despidió de ambos, tomó un camino hacia donde se hallaba un bebedero, repentinamente sintió que la circulación de la sangre en su brazo se le cortaba, no sabía que pasaba, entonces sintió como bruscamente alguien la llevaba al baño corriendo, cerrando la puerta bruscamente e hizo un sonido que casi la ensordeció. Ese alguien soltó su brazo empujándola contra la pared del baño, provocando que gimiera de dolor, pero aun simulando su voz de hombre.

— ¡TU! MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES DE NARUTO? ¿SE CONOCEN¡— gruñó su compañero azabache con el odio reflejado en sus ojos.

— Y-y-yo, no, nada, espera te estás confundiendo ¡yo…!— frenó su voz cuando vio el puño de Sasuke cerrándose y levantándose para golpearla, estaba aturdida y no sabía qué hacer, sintió mucho miedo, estaba paralizada y no podía moverse, vio su puño acercándose a su rostro y…..

_

_**Si les gustó les pido que me dejen un review apoyándome para continuar con la historia no les cuesta nada por favor, publicare los primeros 3 capítulos lo mas rápido posible y si tiene éxito lo continuo :) Gracias por leer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_

CAPITULO 2:

!PUNCH! el impacto del puño de Sasuke clavó justo en la mejilla de Sakura, ella cayó al suelo, el golpe fue muy fuerte, y ese chico también lo era, estaba aterrada, el se estaba acercando a ella otra vez, la levantó bruscamente sin piedad jalándola de sus brazos.

— ¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES EH? ¿POR QUÉ VINISTE? ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO VUELVES A TU MALDITA ESCUELA? — Sasuke estaba sacado, volvió a pegarle en el mismo lugar, ella otra vez volvió a caer al suelo, esta vez se escapó sangre de su boca, sus lagrimas no tardaron en llegar, y otra cosa más se le escapó, Sasuke se quedó perplejo ante imagen que veía, sus ojos estaban como dos plato enormes, vio a una mujer escupiendo sangre y llorando, una peluca tirada en el suelo. Sintió algo de culpa al ver que lloraba pero seguía enfadado, tomó un papel y se lo lanzo brutalmente como si fuera un perro callejero al que le tiran comida, además, aun que no le caían bien las mujeres no le gustaba golpearlas, no por ese tema de caballerosidad o que el hombre debe tratar bien a la mujer, para nada, sino que son más débiles que los hombres y están en desventaja, así que ya no la golpeó, ella miro su peluca y seguía sollozando limpiándose con el papel que él le lanzó, este seguía ahí parado mirándola sin decir nada, pero aun con odio en sus ojos, solo que disminuido.

— ¿Una… mujer? — Preguntó totalmente sorprendido pero a la vez entendiendo porque Naruto se sonrojaba, seguro era esa maldita la cual a él le gustaba. — ¿Por qué rayos viniste aquí? Ya entiendo porque me sonreías, eres de esas zorras que no paran de acosarme ¿Verdad? Y quieres joder a Naruto, ¡Se que lo conoces y que él te conoce! ¡Aprovechaste cuando yo me alejé de él! ¡El tarado de Neji acaso es tu amigo y te ayuda! ¡¿Verdad?! Ese maldito sabe que…. lo que es Naruto para mí ¡y tu seguro eres su amiga y esas zorras que me acosan y quieres alejarme de él! ¡¿No?! Te diré algo, las mujeres NO ME GUSTAN, y menos las perras como TU, Vete a la mierda, ya mismo le avisaré al director y l- —

Sakura estaba que no paraba de derramar lagrimas, no entendía de qué carajo estaba hablando este chico, solo entendía que estaba enamorado de Naruto o algo así pero parece que el entendió las cosas mal, MUY MAL, lo peor es que la estaba insultando sin razón, pero eso ya no le importaba, ni su dolor en el rostro, ella sintió miedo de que la descubran y la expulsen, sería capaz de humillarse ante su agresor con tal de que no la expulsen, necesita buenos estudios si o si. Especialmente con matemática ya que iban muy atrasadas en su escuela de mujeres.

— ¡ESPERA! ¡Por favor! ¡Estas entendiendo mal las cosas!, no me gustas, ¡NO ME GUSTAS! Yo a Naruto si lo conozco pero tengo tiempo que no he hablado con él, simplemente vine aquí por estudios, el sector femenino tiene un nivel muy bajo y aquí están muy avanzados, Neji uno de mis pocos amigos hombres me muestra como van avanzando sus estudios y me di cuenta de lo atrasadas que estamos nosotras las mujeres, es por eso que vine aquí haciéndome pasar por Hombre, y Neji solo me ayudo, e inventó que yo soy su primo Zakuro Hyuga, enserio no me gustas— Repitió desesperada entre sollozos. — Por favor, mantenlo en secreto, ¡juro que no te molestare! — Ella se humilló arrodillándose ante él con una cascada de lágrimas.  
Por su parte Sasuke la miraba extrañado, sintió un poco de pena pensando que se propaso con esa chica, sin embargo, el disfrutó que se humille, sonrió arrogante, y giró para salir de allí, pero antes le dejo en claro dos cosas.

— Bien…. Mantendré tu secreto, pero tú NO TE INTERPONGAS en mi camino con Naruto, ni tampoco llegues a contar nada de lo que dije, porque no tendré piedad, espero que te quede BIEN claro— Sin más decir se retiró.

Rápidamente se colocó la peluca antes de que alguien entre, se seco las lagrimas y limpió la sangre, tenía los ojos rojos y su mejilla derecha estaba bastante roja por el golpe que recibió, seguramente en la noche ya se pondrá morado y dolerá bastante, se toco la mejilla para calmarse, se mojó el rostro, y salió del baño, el recreo estaba terminando así que sin pensarlo fue a su salón, por suerte el profesor y varios alumnos no estaban, ella se sentó en su silla, se tomó el último minuto que sobraba de recreo para responder un Whatsapp de Ino.

— ¿Cómo va tu primer día Zakuro-kun? Haha, yo por suerte no empecé hoy, un día libre mas— Escribió su amiga.

Ella rió, irónicamente no fue un muy buen comienzo, pero se acostumbraría —Ni te cuento, xD— respondió. — No festejes tanto cerda que tendrás que dormirte temprano hoy—

— ¿Esos son los modales de un muchachito hacia una muchachita tan linda como yo Zakuro-kun? — bromeó la rubia jugando

— Hahahaha, tienes razón, yo soy un caballero— comentó siguiendo la broma, eso es lo bueno de tener amigas como Ino, a pesar de aun estar triste, estaba riendo. — Ino, ya me voy ya está por entrar la profesora, nos vemos mañana, besos— Saludo y bloqueó el celular.

La profesora estaba entrando, mientras los demás alumnos regresaban a clases detrás de ella, Neji incluido, este último percibió que el rostro de su amiga estaba algo rojo, y que ella había llorado, si… alguien le había golpeado.

— Sakura…— murmuró. — ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas así?

Ella miró a Sasuke quien acababa de entrar con Naruto, el le devolvió la mirada sin expresión alguna como si nunca la haya visto, su indiferencia le entristeció, hubiera preferido que le pida disculpas para arreglar la situación, pero si no cuenta nada está a salvo y no insistiría, le regresó la mirada al Oji-Perla sonriendo falsamente. — Nada, Neji.. Todo está bien— mintió, cosa que esté no creyó, hasta se dio cuenta como miró al azabache y como este le devolvió la mirada, algo paso con el Uchiha, algo que ya había notado desde antes pero no le dio importancia, pero ahora el caso es distinto, Sakura había salido golpeada.  
Neji se enojó, sabía que fue el Uchiha quien la había golpeado, ese maldito tocó a la novia de su prima, Sasuke vislumbró como el Hyuga lo miraba de manera fulminante y le devolvió la misma mirada, se quedaron así hasta que la profesora interrumpió su lucha visual.

— Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju— informó una mujer con unos pechos enormes, demasiado grandes. — Soy su profesora de matemática, y fisicoquímica, voy avisándoles que vayan comprando todo tipo de materiales, como cuadernillos que muy pronto les daré sus respectivos nombres editores y editoriales, también elementos básicos como calculadora científica, regla de 20 o 30 CM. Cosas que no me gusta que hagan en mi clase, ¡HABLAR CUANDO ESTOY EXPLICANDO!, y si llego a ver copiones en los próximos exámenes, que serán bastantes, LES QUITO LA HOJA Y REPRUEBAN EL PRIMER TRIMESTRE, ¡¿DE ACUERDO?!

— Si— respondieron todos bastante atemorizados por aquella intimidante mujer, aun así a Sakura le agradaba que fuera exigente.

— Perfecto, ahora alumnos, quiero que se presenten, empieza tu, jovencito, luego sigue el de atrás, y luego pasamos a la siguiente fila repitiendo lo mismo— ordenó

— Mi nombre es Rock Lee—

— Inuzuka Kiba—

— Uchiha Sasuke—

Sakura se paralizó al oír ese nombre, le tenía un poco de miedo, debía aceptarlo pero en realidad tenía miedo de que la vuelva a lastimar o que la delate, pero no lo cree, ya había dicho que no.

— Tu, despierta, es tu turno de presentarte, ya paso el turno de los demás, preste atención, en mi clase no se duerme ni se está volando por las nubes jovencito— reprochó la mujer de pechos exuberantes.  
— Lo-lo siento— agachó la cabeza. — Mi nombre es Hyuga Sakur... EJEM EJEM, Hyuga Zakuro— arregló

— Nara Shikamaru— Articuló con flojera el de atrás suyo, y así continuo la clase hasta el último de la clase.

— Bien. Ahora, comenzaremos con clase de matemática, pero primero quiero evaluarlos, y ver que Tanto saben, aquí traje algunos exámenes, no son con nota numérica, son exámenes de diagnostico, pasaré por cada uno de su bancos a entregarle las hojas— En cuanto lo hizo prosiguió. — Bien, den lo mejor que tengan y sorpréndanme, comiencen, ¡YA! —

Inmediatamente todos tomaron el lápiz y comenzaron a leer todo el examen, Sakura por su parte sabía algunas cosas anteriormente, otras eran cosas que Neji le enseñó, claro ella no era tan tonta de no saber que se haría un examen diagnostico, por lo que Neji le enseñó, y ella lo aprendió estudió y repasó. Durante el tiempo en el que Sakura estuvo presente en el examen lo único que se oyó es a Naruto haciendo un berrinche por miedo, y luego otro sin razón alguna. Al Terminar su examen se lo entregó a la profesora, fue la primera en terminar, e inmediatamente salió a fuera de la clase. Minutos pasaron y aun no salía ningún alumno, excepto Shikamaru, a quien le habían quitado el examen por dormir en la hora y no querer hacerlo, a él lo vio salir del salón caminando vagamente alejándose cada vez más.

-Que chico tan extraño… me pregunto si también será gay- Pensó.

El sonido del picaporte de la puerta la distrajo, miró para saber quién era, deseando que fuera Neji, pero claro, su suerte volvió a jugarle en contra, era el otra vez, el Uchiha que la golpeó anteriormente, ese maldito, pero no podía decirle nada, y aunque podría amenazarlo con su secreto, podrían tacharla de mentirosa, claro, ella era nueva allí y nadie la conoce, ¿Por qué ella sabría un secreto tan intimo de ese tipo? Es casi seguro de que no le creerían.

—Hmp— Articuló. Se sentó en un banquillo cerca de ella, en realidad la detestaba pero en esos momentos no lo demostraba.  
Ella por su parte estaba incomoda, nerviosa, algo asustada, tenía las manos en su regazo apretándolo fuertemente, tenía los puños cerrados, sus uñas se clavaban en sus manos, lo único que podía hacer era mirar como punto fijo el suelo, o sus zapatos, la verdad es que no estaba mirando nada, mordía su labio inferior, hasta que ella misma sintió algo de dolor por lo que se estaba haciendo.

-Muévete- Fue lo que la mente de Sakura pensó. -Muévete si no lo soportas ¡SHANNARO! Este tipo está loco, vete de aquí- Nuevamente su Inner le ordenó reprochándole. Cuando por fin se levantó de su asiento, sin prevenir nada el habló.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre real? — Interrogó

—N….no creo que te incumba…— contestó aun con su nerviosismo reflejado en su rostro, pero aun así lo miro a los ojos determinada.

—He dicho que CUÁL ES TU NOMBRE— Preguntó... aun que más bien le ordenó elevando su tono de voz.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Para averiguar cosas sobre mí en alguna parte y mandar a darme una golpiza? ¡ANIMAL! — Escupió la furia que mantenía dentro, al segundo que dijo eso se arrepintió, él la estaba mirando con odio pero sabía no le haría nada, o eso cree... Ya que se estaba acercando demasiado.

—Dime YA cómo te llamas si no quieres que te expulsen de aquí— La enfrentó conteniéndose de algo que podría ser fatal para ella.

—….— Sakura simplemente viró su cabeza mirando hacia la pared. —Haruno Sakura….— Finalmente reveló su nombre al Uchiha, volvió a mirar al chico pareció estupefacto, se quedo con los ojo abiertos, muy abierto, lo oyó preguntarse a el mismo ¿Haruno Sakura? Casi en un susurro pero audible para su oído.

—Tsk…. Escucha, nunca, NUNCA le reveles tu identidad a Naruto… ¿Entiendes? — Ordenó

—Ni si quiera estoy interesada en que alguien más conozca mi identidad así que tenlo por seguro…. Que tú me hayas descubierto fue algo que me vino de improvisto, no sabía que habían BESTIAS por aquí—

—Ya cállate estup….—

—¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Naruto rascándose la nuca y con una expresión curiosa.

—No… nada— respondió Sakura. —Ya me voy, adiós. — Manifestó secamente para alejarse lo más rápido posible de allí

—Parece que tendremos el examen diagnostico eh…. Pff… pan comido— Habló sasuke para sí mismo.  
Esa profesora parecía ser bastante exigente, pero el examen diagnostico es simplemente los temas tratados en el año anterior, Sasuke ya se veía venir a Shikamaru durmiendo, típico el siempre diciendo que rehacer algo ya visto es problemático. También se veía venir los griteríos de Naruto, pero no se vio venir a naruto mirando al rostro de la chica disfrazada, inconscientemente su cara cambio con una mueca de disgusto mordiéndose el labio, tomo una hoja que estaba por allí en su banco, la arrugo toda haciéndola un bollo y se la tiro en la cabeza, muy disimulado, Naruto reaccionó haciendo un griterío preguntando quien fue, y provocando problemas, pero para la suerte de Sasuke dejo de mirar a aquella chica.  
Luego paso lo típico, la profesora gritándole a Shikamaru por dormir, y el rápidamente le entregó la hoja insistiendo en que todo eso es problemático, al segundo Zakuro entregó su Hoja. -Me pregunto si él será tan inteligente-pensó. No le faltaba mucho para terminar, todo fue muy fácil, llego al último problema y con toda seguridad lo termino y se la entregó, salió a fuera encontrándose con aquella chica fingiendo ser chico, la notó nerviosa, eso fue algo que le encantó. -Si… témeme tonta- Dijo su mente y sonrió triunfando disimuladamente. Tomo asiento mientras la miraba de reojo, era graciosa la imagen que tenía, parecía un cachorro asustado, pero eso se le olvidó en el momento en que la curiosidad lo invadió, quería saber su nombre real, además, quizás sea ella la chica de la que una vez Naruto le habló y la nombró como la chica de sus sueños… que asqueroso fue oír salir eso de los labios de él. Ella estaba a punto de irse, pero él la detuvo, ella se quedó quieta pero lo miró. Una pequeña batalla se armó hasta que ella no se identificó, cuando lo hizo, el se quedo shockeado, SAKURA HARUNO, era ella la chica de la cual Naruto gustaba, temía que Naruto la descubriera y la recordase, no quería para nada que él la recordase, simplemente le ordenó que no revele su identidad, ella le respondió añadiendo un insulto pero esto no le importaba mucho, la voz de Naruto interrumpió su discusión y la retirada de ella de aquel lugar no se hizo esperar.

—Dobe… ¿Cómo te fue?—

—Bien bien, por supuesto ya sabes soy el mejor— Mintió con sudor.

Sasuke rió un poco en bajo. —Seguro, porque tú eres tan inteligente— Comentó sarcásticamente.

—Teme, tú siempre tan amargo— Refunfuño.

—Oye Naruto…. ¿Recuerdas a la Sakura Haruno de la que una vez me hablaste? — Naruto asintió algo sonrojado pero asintió para que prosiga. —Emm…. Ella…. ¿Aun te gusta?

— ¿A qué viene eso teme? La verdad es que no la veo hace tiempo, es bonita pero aun que me guste o no sería imposible porque según tengo entendido ella es les- —

—Naruto… Tsunade-Sensei te llama— dijo Neji recién abriendo la puerta. —Dice que tu examen es horrible, y que rehagas la prueba ,te dará una oportunidad .

— ¡AAAH MALDICIÓN! Lo siento Sasuke tendré que volver—

—Hmp— respondió mirando cómo se iba para luego mirar a Neji quien se estaba yendo. —Hyuga… dile a tu amiguita, amante, o lo que sea que recuerde lo que le dije…—

El de ojos perlados lo observó muy enojado. Sabía perfectamente que Sasuke de alguna manera se enteró de la verdad, desde que vio las miradas entre su amiga y su compañero de clase. —Así que fuiste tú ¿Eh? Eres una mierda por pegarle a una inofensiva mujer— Retó.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me dé cuenta que esa tipa poco femenina sea mujer? Es una grosera y seguro es una perr- —

—Antes de hablar así de Sakura límpiate la boca— atacó enojado marchándose y dejando a Sasuke parado solo.

_

Estaba en el baño refregándose un papel de agua fría en la mejilla, aun le dolía el golpe, lo mojaba una y otra vez hasta calmar el dolor.

— ¡Sakura!— la voz de Neji la tomo de improvisto. —Sakura, ya lo sé todo, fue ese Uchiha ¿Verdad? El te golpeó, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Estás bien? Y- —

—Neji, cálmate, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi…. Y… si, fue el— Admitió con tristeza.

— ¿Y por qué te ataco así? —

—No puedo decírtelo Neji…. es complicado y algo bastante personal, tranquila, estaré bien— Sonrió falsamente, la verdad es que estaba muy amargada para ser su primer día de clases.

—Bien….— Respondió no muy convencido. —Cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿De acuerdo? Y no es una elección—

—Haha, por supuesto que sí— contestó ella sonriendo y riendo, pero cuando él se fue, por fin deshizo eso mascara de niña feliz para ponerla como en realidad se sentía, derramo algunas lagrimas desquitándose, por suerte aun era hora de clases y los alumnos no venían.  
Las horas pasaron y ya podían por fin volverse a sus respectivas casas.

—Llegué— dijo Sakura con desgano. Subió a su cuarto se quitó las botas y la peluca, luego fue al baño a quitarse la falsa barba. Se cambió de ropa y bajo a almorzar. Su escuela era solo de turno mañana así que regresaba a las 12.50 a su hogar.

—¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela Hija? — Preguntó Mebuki — ¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu mejilla derecha? Esta muy roja… ¿Alguien te hizo daño en esa escuela que vas?

—Ma… es la misma escuela, ya te conté como son las cosas, tranquila no sucedió nada solo un pequeño problemita—

—Sakura… no me ocultes nada o me veré obligada a hablar con tu padre— Retó. —Cariño… mira lo que te hicieron— Le tocó la mejilla y la joven se apartó.

—Ya mamá… ¿Me podrías traer la comida? ¿Por cierto, qué Hay? — Evadió el tema lo cual le funcionó.

—Tarta de atún, la que te encanta— Sonrió sacando la tarta para cortarla y darle un plato.

—Gracias ma— inmediatamente comió, bastante rápido, le encantaba la tarta de atún de su madre, pero se llenó bastante rápido. —Gracias por la comida mamá, iré a mi cuarto— Dijo ya retirándose.

—Pero Sakura tu siempre comes… — se giró pero ella ya no estaba. —Más…— Suspiro cansada, la vida de su Hija fue algo difícil y ahora lo es de nuevo, y como toda madre normal, odia que su hija sufra.

Sakura dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama echando un suspiro que tenía dentro ya por mucho tiempo, cerró los ojos y tomo el celular de la mochila abriendo el Whatsapp.

—Llegue…— Escribió esperando respuesta de alguna, claro la primera siempre fue su mejor amiga y mas charlatana, Ino.

— ¡Frente! ¿Qué tal tu primer día como Zakuro-kun? — Interrogó de manera graciosa detrás de su pequeño aparato.

—Mmm… no muy bien como esperaba…— Añadió amargamente.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? — Se preocupó. —¿Qué paso?

—Sakura-chan, ¿Qué sucedió? — Se sumó Hinata preocupada.

— ¿Recuerdan a Uchiha Sasuke? — Preguntó a lo que ambas afirmaron recordarlo, e ino añadió un "Grrr" -_En otra ocasión me reiría pero no en esta_—pensó Sakura. —Bien…. Es algo largo, les contaré solo les pido que guarden secreto. Tenten cuando te conectes tú también. Vio que ino y Hinata prometieron no decir nada y volvieron a preguntar preocupadas y curiosas. —Bien… al comienzo entre a aquella escuela, todo estaba tan limpio ordenado y con decoraciones incluso mejor que las nuestras… vi a un par de hombres que caminaban de la mano sonriendo y saben que los hombres no son de andar de las manitos, bueno no le di importancia. Después vi algo aun más raro, un chico dándole una nalgada a otro. Me quede estupefacta, además de que ya muchos hombres me miraban de una manera provocativa, y me daba repugnancia. Fue entonces cuando.. — Iba a nombrar a Naruto pero prefirió evadirlo por Hinata. —Fue entonces cuando un Chico intento besarme, yo lo evadí con cualquier excusa y alguien me tomó del brazo muy fuerte llevándome al baño, lastimándome el brazo ese chico era Uchiha Sasuke….. Quien es uno de los muchos chicos ahí que son… Gays…. Bueno en-. Fue interrumpida.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke es GAAAAAAY? QUE DESPERDICIO DE HOMBRE— comentó frustrada.

—Ino-chan… Sakura-chan está contando lo que pasó, y ese chico la lastimó— reprochó la tímida Hinata para que se ubique.

—Si.. lo siento mucho Sakura, no puedo creer que te haya hecho eso, ¿Te duele?—

—Si… aun que ya no tanto, en fin, el me golpeó dos veces, debido a que el chico que iba a besarme era la persona de la cual Sasuke está enamorado, o gusta, no lo sé, a la segunda vez que me golpeó mi peluca salió volando y me descubrió, ya no me pegó y creo yo que por ser mujer, pero iba a reportarme, yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, por suerte me hizo caso pero me tiene amenazada, y aun que yo puedo amenazarlo, mi secreto no se compara con el suyo, lo de él no es nada malo y lo mío si.. —

—Sakura-chan, Neji-nii san no hizo nada?—

—No te preocupes Hinata en esos momentos Neji hablaba por teléfono con su madre, pero cuando se enteró estaba bastante enojado, el estará ayudándome, no te preocupes— añadió un emoticón con una sonrisa.

—Sakura, tomate una foto— pidió su mejor amiga.

—Bien.. — Sakura se tomo una foto desde el celular y la mando, tenía la mejilla bastante roja y algo hinchada, Ino y Hinata estaban preocupadísimas, pero la peli-rosa las calmo, Ino básicamente le ordenó a que se ponga un Hielo, cosa que Sakura asintió. Se despidió y fue a cumplir con la orden de Ino. Luego de tomar lo necesario subió a su cuarto otra vez y se acostó en la cama, cerró sus ojos para dormirse, antes de este acto murmuró unas palabras desconsoladas, estaba muy agotada.

—Uff… ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirá siendo todo así? — murmuró finalmente y se durmió.

-  
Dos meses pasaron desde haber entrado a la escuela, todo marchaba bien, había hecho muchos amigos y simulaba perfectamente el ser un hombre, aun así, el Uchiha seguía fulminándola con la mirada cada vez que la veía hablar con Naruto, mas solo se limitaba a mirarla, la verdad es que si no fuera por ese chico ella estaría de lo mas cómoda y tranquila, pero no con esa actitud de Sasuke para con ella, hasta hubo un momento en el que consideró arreglar las cosas, hacerle comprender que ella no trama nada, pero siquiera podía acercársele, así que optó por no hablarle.

—¡Mamaaaaaaaaaá, estoy de salida para la escuela, adiós ¡te quiero! — Gritó Sakura antes de cerrar la puerta, no se quedó a esperar que le contestara, llegaba tarde si no salía ya.  
Sakura corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, y de milagro llego antes que el profesor, quien aun se tardaba.

—Zakuro… buenos días— profirió el Hyuga.

—Buenos días Neji— Saludó en respuesta sentándose junto a él, y de paso le hizo un gesto con la mano a muchos que hacían la misma acción con ella.

—¡Zakuro!— Gritó un muy ruidoso e hiperactivo rubio con una sonrisa enorme.  
Si, él y "zakuro" se llevaban muy bien desde que se conocieron. Sakura estaba pensando en revelarle su identidad pero claro por culpa del peli-negro lo mejor era no arriesgarse.

—¡Naruto! Buenos días, llegaste antes que yo esta vez—

—Siiiiii, estoy siendo mucho más responsable que antes jejejejejeje, deberías aprender de mi Zakuro-chan— Profirió el rubio dándose un aire de hombre responsable.

—¿Zakuro…chan? — Preguntó algo nerviosa y con un poco de sudor, nunca le había llamado así, ¿Se habrá enterado de quien es en realidad y dice "Chan" en códigos?

—Siiiii jejejejjejeje— Rió con su típica risa alegre. —Tu rostro no es muy masculino además de que eres el más bajo de la clase—

Sakura suspiró relajándose, malentendió las cosas puesto a que alguien como Naruto no podría notar su identidad tan fácilmente, rió calmando sus tensiones. —Baka… si no fuera por que llegué aquí tu eres el mas enano jajaja— liberó mientras se relajaba cerrando unos segundos sus ojos, no tenía ni ganas de ver como Sasuke la mataba con la mirada.

—Naruto, no seas idiota y ven aquí, el profesor ya está entrando— Decretó el Uchiha con la finalidad de alejarlo de la peli-rosa.

— ¿Qué? Ya, ya me siento Sasuke-Teme— refunfuñó dirigiéndose a su asiento junto a Sasuke.

El profesor de lengua y literatura entró parándose junto al escritorio saludando a sus alumnos

—Buenos días Iruka-sensei— Se pararon sus alumnos en forma de respeto.

—Buenos días alumnos, tomen asiento. — profirió y tomó asiento. —Bien alumnos hoy voy a darles un nuevo trabajo, el trabajo practico número uno, consistirá en hacer un trabajo de investigación sobre la discriminación en el país, sus leyes, los tipos de discriminación, hacer videos con Power Point, entrevistas de 20 preguntas a varias personas, mínimo 20 personas, luego con el profesor de computación podrán hacer el porcentaje cada pregunta, las opciones a las respuestas deben ser "si, no, o no se" ejemplo. "¿Usted cree que en el país haya mucha discriminación por la raza?" "SI" "NO" "NO SE" si la mayoría vota "SI" otros "NO" y otros "NO SE" podremos saber gracias al porcentaje que nos da la computadora que por ejemplo, el 78% de los habitantes creen que… etcétera. Tendrán un mes para finalizar este trabajo, de lo contrario su puntaje se reducirá con 2 puntos menos del puntaje real. Este trabajo se hará en equipo, y antes de que me pregunten, es un trabajo de dos personas, y los grupos fueron ya hechos por mí, los hice dependiendo en su nivel en cuanto a la materia, no los puse equilibrados como "El que menos sabe con el que más Sabe" Ya que el inteligente haría todo el trabajo por lo que me propuse a poner los equipos donde ambos estudiantes tengan un nivel aproximado— El maestro se detuvo para tomar un poco de agua y prosiguió. —Bien, ahora mismo diré los equipos— El sensei sostuvo una hoja donde tenía anotado los equipos mientras los alumnos miraban y oían con curiosidad. —Primer equipo: Izunuka Kiba y Uzumaki Naruto—  
—¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? YO CON ESTE TIPO CARA DE PERRO NO, PREFERÍA HACERLO CON OTRO COMO ZAKURO, SHIKAMARU, NEJI O EL TEME!— Reprochó el rubio disgustado, no es que se llevara con Kiba pero prefería con alguien más inteligente para tener mejor nota. —Además hará que mi nota sea más baja—

—Eso debería decirlo YO— se defendió el castaño de pupilas alargadas.

—Baaah, si claro, yo soy el más inteligente aquí— Dijo el Uzumaki quien recibió miradas con sonrisas dibujadas en sus labios de forma irónica. —¿QUEEE? ES LA VERDAAD, ¡HMMM! —

—Bien, ya basta, Naruto, Kiba, los equipos no se cambiaran, así que compórtense, y no me interrumpan— Ambos alumnos guardaron silencio e Iruka prosiguió. —Segundo equipo: Aburame Shino y Sai— "Si" afirmaron a la vez. —Tercer equipo, Akimichi Chouji y Rock Lee— "Si" Respondieron.  
… —Septimo equipo: Hyuga Neji….—

Sakura empezó a sudar, rogaba por que le tocara con él.

—Y Nara Shikamaru…— Sakura y Neji estaban sorprendidos, realmente creían que estarían juntos. Sin embargo, Neji se limitó a afirmar sin queja alguna, ahora solo quedaban dos equipos, tres personas y una de ellas estaría con Sakura, será Alguno de los hermanos ¿Sabaku No Gaara o Sabaku no Kankuro? O quizás…¿Uchihas Sasuke? Sakura le daba igual cualquiera de los otros dos pero que no le tocara con Sasuke…

—Octavo y ante último equipo— Hyuga Zakuro…

La tención de Sakura y Neji estaba muy presente, incluso en Sasuke quien obviamente también deseaba cualquiera menos ella.

—Y Sabaku no Kankuro. —

—Uff… suspiraron los 3 a la vez y con bastante sudor recorriendo sus rostros—

—Bien, y el ultimo equipo es, Sabaku No….. Disculpen, hubo un error, el octavo equipo está conformado por Hyuga Zakuro y Uchiha Sasuke—

—¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! — Exclamaron Sasuke y Zakuro.

_ 


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

—¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! — Exclamaron a la vez.

—Sensei… no creo que sea buena idea… es decir, yo trabajo muy bien con mi primo Neji usted sabe…— Mencionó Sakura bastante nerviosa. —Adem…—

—¡SENSEI! ¡NO! Estoy muy de acuerdo con el— Lo observó enojado. —Sería mejor cambiar de equipos… y me parece conveniente que yo trabaje con alguno de los hermanos Gaara o kankuro— Exclamaba Sasuke casi gritando.

—Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Zakuro, nunca me esperé de ustedes dos un problema tan infantil como los berrinches de Kiba y Naruto, repito, los equipos no se cambiarán, no sé qué problemas personales hayan tenido ustedes dos pero no eso no incumbe en el trabajo, déjenlo de lado, los equipos los decidí según el promedio de cada uno y quería ver como trabajaban en equipos diferentes al que ustedes mismos elegían… así que ¡LOS EQUIPOS NO SE CAMBIAN! ¡QUE QUEDE CLARO! — Reprochó Iruka.

—Disculpe Sensei— Neji se paró. —Quizás sea mejor poner a Zakuro y Sasuke en equipos diferentes… no creo que sea una bue- —

—Hyuga Neji.. Otro del cual no me esperaba en este tipo de situaciones. No me importa lo que ustedes quieran, aquí el maestro soy yo no quiero más discusiones, ¡¿entendido?! — Ordenó.

—Si….— Respondieron los tres a la vez.

—Bien, termino la Hora, pueden salir al recreo— Profirió Iruka saliendo de clases cargando sus pertenencias.  
Los alumnos salieron menos 5, dos se los que quedaron dentro eran sasuke y sakura, ella iba a irse con Neji pero Sasuke la freno.

—Oye— musitó el Uchiha.

—¿S…Si? — Preguntó algo asustada.

Sasuke se acerco hasta donde ella. —Mira, más vale que no me hagas obtener una mala nota, "ZA-KU-RO"— remarcó.

—Oye… tenemos casi el mismo nivel, no estés tan creído solo tengo dos puntos menos que tu hasta ahora— Se defendió la joven.

—Hmp… tienes suerte de trabajar con Hyuga, es simplemente eso, tus notas en otra materia como matemática no son la gran cosa, como en aquel examen diagnostico obtuviste un 7.5 y trabajabas sola, es por Neji que tie- —

—Escucha— Dijo despacio pero con furia. —Ya te dije cual era mi problema y matemática es uno de los más grandes en aquella escuela, esta materia es fácil para mí así que ya deja de hacer escándalo ¿Quieres? — reclamó despacio mientras se percataba que nadie los mirara.

—Hmp… lo que digas, solo no estorbes, uff… seguro hare yo todo el trabajo— Ella estaba a punto de interrumpirle pero él con su mano tapó su boca. —Quiero que vengas hoy a las 20:30 a mi casa, empezaremos hoy el trabajo, cuando antes lo terminemos mejor, se reducirán los días cuanto antes empecemos, así que se puntual, ah… y dame tu celular— Ordenó el de ojos negros.

—Q…. ¿Qué? es decir… ¿Hoy? Eres muy apresurado, además yo- —

—No te lo he preguntado, dame tu número y ahora te daré el mío y mi dirección, ¿entendido?—

—…. Bien— Sakura le paso su número y el suyo junto con su dirección, la verdad es que ella planeaba tomarse el día libre y seguro tendrá que ir siempre a su casa hasta terminar ese largo trabajo, ni sabe por qué razón tiene que ser tan apresurado, pero ya no importa tendrá que cumplir con su capricho.

—Hmp… yo soy quien debería quejarme, tendré que traer a una mujer a mi casa…—

—Y ¿Por qué tienes que decidirlo todo tu? 20:30 es algo tarde ¿No crees? —

—Deja de hacer escándalo, te esperare y espero que no te retrases— Gruñó dejándola sola retirándose.

—Agh…—

—Sakura… ¿Te hizo algo ese maricón? Estuve observando pero no llegue a escuchar…—

—Tranquilo— Sonrió. —Todo está en orden, solo iré a su casa en la noche empezaremos el trabajo para terminarlo cuanto antes— Comentó.

—Ese Uchiha siempre tan apresurado— Musitó fastidiado.

— ¿Alguna vez trabajaste con él? — curioseó la chica.

—Si… no me quejo de los resultados pero es muy acelerado, no tienes rato libre— Comentó con una mueca de fastidio.

Sakura trago saliva nerviosa. —Bien... podre hacerlo, iré al recreo a encontrarme con las chicas, ¿Vienes? —

—Oye oye… estaré en una escuela donde la mayoría son gays pero yo no— Bromeó. —Jeje, iré con Tenten— Dijo despidiéndose de ella y se alejaban yéndose a buscar a quienes serían sus acompañantes en el recreo.

-

Las horas pasaron y ya era hora de retirarse, los alumnos recogían sus pertenencias y se marchaban, cada vez eran menos los que quedaban.

—Zakuro, adios— Saludaron Naruto y Sai.

—Adios Zakuro— Saludó el "primo"

—Nos vemos— Dijo ella también a punto de irse.

—Oye "zakuro"... — nombró el Uchiha provocando que ella virara su cabeza para mirarlo interrogante.

—20:30— recordó. —Espero que seas puntual.

—Bien, ya ya, no tienes que estar recordándomelo— Protestó la Haruno yéndose.

—Hmp… adiós— Se retiró dándose la vuelta y dejándola sola en el aula. Ya todos se habían ido.

—Pff… este chico enserio me detesta, a veces se pone insoportable— Refunfuñó una ya fastidiada Sakura con el seño fruncido. — ¿Por qué no entiende que no quiero nada con nadie? Se persigue mucho… debería irse a un psicólogo— Murmuró para sí misma.  
Cogió su mochila y se dispuso a irse a su casa, tenía ganas de comer y dormir un buen rato pero tenía algunas cosas que hacer ya que su tiempo era limitado.  
Caminó hasta su casa, abrió la puerta y entró, estaba algo agotado que solo empujó la puerta hasta que esta se cerró fuertemente por el brusco movimiento de Sakura, necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para poder estar sin que se generen pleitos.

—Mama, ya llegué— Gritó yendo a su cuarto sin esperar alguna respuesta ya que estaba bastante apurada, tenía hambre pero primero tenía que cambiarse, limpiarse y realizar la misma rutina de siempre al llegar del colegio. Dejo su mochila en la cama para luego dirigirse al baño.

—Uff…. Esto ya es algo estresante y lo peor que me podía pasar es hacer equipo con este chico— Se hablaba a si misma mirándose al espejo mientras se quitaba la falsa barba hecha con maquillaje y a la vez una barba falsa que tenía por si alguien se atreviera a tocarla, ella ya estaba prevenida para que nadie sospeche. Su estomago crujía y daba gracias que no había nadie allí para oírlo, es algo vergonzoso. Cuando terminó, rápidamente fue dirigiéndose hasta la cocina, había ya un plato de comida preparado, fideos con manteca y queso, sus favoritos, se sentó, agradeció por la comida y prácticamente se devoró el plato, estaba muy hambrienta y no estaba en condiciones de actuar con buenos modales, el hambre la vencía. Cuando por fin su barriga le reclamaba que ya estaba llena, se tomó su tiempo mirando una película que pasaban en la TV, un buen rato, un largo rato la verdad es que ni se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado dos horas, tenía cosas que hacer, cuando terminó la película, se fue corriendo velozmente hacia su cuarto y se preparo la ropa… Claro, iría con ropa normal después de todo, el ya sabía que ella era mujer, esa era una gran ventaja de tenerlo de equipo no tendría que pasar por el mismo estrés que en la escuela. Se fue al baño, dejo la ropa que se preparó en un banquillo y rápidamente entro a la relajante ducha, el agua caliente y el vapor le calmaba el estrés de los últimos días y ayudaba a que pudiera mentalizarse en como actuara con Sasuke y como seguramente se ocasionarían problemas. Estuvo media Hora en la ducha, era temprano aun, tenía tiempo de sobra, eran apenas las 16:38. Salió al fin con una toalla en la cabeza y un toallón cubriéndose el cuerpo, para luego dirigirse a su cuarto y agarrar su uniforme para luego ir al cuarto de lavado de su casa y poner a lavarlo. Una vez hecho esto regresó al baño, se quitó la toalla y se dispuso a desenredar su muy enredado cabello. Tardo un buen rato, 15 minutos, y agradeció no tener el cabello muy largo, de ser así tardaría una hora. Cuando finalizó, tiró los restos de cabello rosado en la basura de al lado del inodoro, lavó el cepillo y agarró el secador de pelo. Por fin seco, pudo quitarse el toallón del cuerpo y por fin vestirse. No se puso nada del otro mundo, un vestido común apenas le marcaba su cintura, caía hasta arriba de las rodillas, por lo que no era ni muy largo ni muy corto. El escote no mostraba nada, era un escote redondeado que cubría sus no muy grandes pechos. No tenía mangas, era un día muy caluroso para estar con manga larga o manga ¾. Se puso unas sandalias bastante cómodas para caminar, y el cabello se lo ató dejando unos mechones caer en cada lado de su rostro. Se colocó algo de desodorante y perfume como siempre olía a flores de cerezo. Miró al espejo, sonrió y suspiró.

—Ufff…. Debo relajarme, espero que todo salga bien— Se alentó a sí misma, acomodando el baño para dejarlo ordenado como antes. Regresó a su cuarto, y se encontró con varios mensajes de Whatsapp, dos de Hinata, y cinco de Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué rayos le pasara ahora? Espero que no me venga con discusiones nuevas— Rogaba al celular como si este fuera una persona la cual la escuchaba.

Tomó el celular, primero abrió el de Hinata que decía:  
1—Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo estás? n.n—  
2—¿Te gustaría vernos hoy para tomar un helado? —

Sakura sintió bronca, en vez de poder ir con ella tenía que ir con este chico a hacer un trabajo de la escuela, si no fuera tan apresurado….

—Lo siento Hinata— Se lamentó. —Tendré que ir a hacer unos trabajos practicos en la casa de un compañero, pero mañana nos veremos en el recreto, te lo prometo, te amo— Respondió muy amargada, a lo que su novia respondió apenas ella le había contestado.

—Tranquila Sakura-chan no hay problema ¡esfuérzate! También te amo— Animó.

Termino de Leer la conversación y abrió el de Sasuke con algo de nervios.

1—Oye—  
2—Es importante que traigas tu uniforme aquí—  
3—Te quedaras a dormir, ¿De acuerdo?  
4—¿Podrías responder más rápido maldición? No tengo todo el dia.  
5—Hmpp…—

—Hmpp…. ¿¡HMPP!? Ese monosílabo lo dice para todo, e incluso ¿TIENE QUE ESCRIBIRLO? ¡Ugh! — vociferó la Haruno algo hartada. Paso el hmp por alto y se centró en lo anterior, pero esperen, ¿Cómo que a dormir? ¿Acaso el decidiría todo? ¿Qué hay de ella? Ya había puesto su uniforme a lavar.

—¿Es enserio? — marcó las teclas del celular con tanta furia que de milagro no se rompen. —Puse mi uniforme a lavar ya, ¿para qué quieres que duerma allí? ¿Cuánto quieres estar trabajando? — Llenó de preguntas.

—Hasta la 1.00 y luego dormiremos, aun que seas una tonta tampoco soy tan poco hombre para dejar que te vuelvas sola a esas altas horas... — Contestó el Uchiha.

Sakura solo suspiro, después de todo no era tan malo, eso fue algo caballeroso de su parte y sabía que ese chico era bastante apresurado. Pero tendría que arreglárselas para que la ropa se seque un poco al menos.

—Bien… — Respondió rendida. —Dormir allí— Finalizó.

Fue al cuarto de lavados, el Lavarropas ya había cumplido con su trabajo, ella quitó solo el uniforme dejando lo demás dentro, estaba apurada, la hora pasaba y se lamentaba no haber comprado un secarropas, por lo que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, subió al baño tomó el secador de pelo, rápidamente fue a su cuarto colocando su uniforme en unas perchas y prendió el secador de pelo muy caliente para que se seque al menos un poco. Estuvo 40 minutos para secar ambas prendas, no del todo pero al menos ya no estaban tan mojadas. Tomó dos bolsas, una para poner los zapatos y la barba junto con los maquillajes, otra con el uniforme, y la mochila. Las horas pasaron rápido, eran las 19.55 y ella salió cargada a esperar el bus/colectivo que la lleve hasta la casa de Sasuke, por suerte a esas horas no venía cargado de gente y viajaría sentada.  
El viaje hasta la casa donde el chico vivía fue bastante largo, pero llego bastante puntual, ya que eran las 20:25. Al bajar del colectivo, este la dejo en la misma cuadra.

—1230... 1232…. 1234… 1236…. Aquí es…. 1238— Se dijo para si misma. —Bien… tranquila, empecemos todo de nuevo, solo debes calmarte y decirle que no desea nada de peleas, y que todo comience como si recién empiecen a conocerse, si, eso sería lo mejor.— Tocó el timbre algo dudosa justo 20:30.

—¿Si? — Preguntaron del otro lado.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke? — Preguntó entre dudas.

—El mismo… ¿Quién es? —

—Haruno Sakura— respondió ya calmada al saber que no se equivocó.  
—Ah…. Enseguida bajo— Contestó indiferente.

Sasuke parece haberse tomado su tiempo, ya que estando en el primer piso y tardarse 5 minutos…. Sin embargo Sakura lo espero, aun estando fastidiada, pero tendría que fingir.  
Sasuke abrió la puerta del edificio dejándola pasar, si no fuera por su cabello rosa que ya una vez, no la distinguiría, ya que solía verla como hombre. Sin embargo la miro indiferente.

—Pasa…— invitó

—Si… te has tomado tu tiempo ¿eh? — Comentó simulando simpatía.

" Hmp" Fue lo que soltó, su típico monosílabo, cosa que hizo que la Inner de Sakura se enfade, y provocando así una sonrisa falsa con unas pequeñas venas mostrándose en su frente aun que muy poco tiempo, ya que cuando entraron al interior, Sakura se quedo bastante maravillada, la casa era muy hermosa, a primera vista y recién entrando. Al entrar vio una enorme cocina con una mesa y 5 sillas alrededor, una heladera, armarios, el horno, todo se veía hermoso.

—Ven…— Señaló el pequeño pasillo por el que empezó a caminar, llegaron al living, había un sofá verde oliva, las pareces eran color crema, allí había también una mesa con 6 sillas que combinaban con los muebles del mismo color, un crema más oscuro que las paredes, cerca del sofá había una mesita de centro transparentada con patas negras. Subieron unas escaleras, caminaron por un pequeño pasillo en donde habían unas cuantas puertas, dos de un lado y dos del otro. Sasuke abrió una de las puertas entrando a una habitación con una cama matrimonial en la cual estaban sus pertenencias escolares. También había una mesita de noche de cada lado de la cama, un enorme armario, una Laptop, una PC con dos sillas de computadora, una parecía ser algo vieja, y un pequeño balcón que mostraba una hermosa vista. Ya a esa hora la noche había caído casi por completo y se podían apreciar la estrellada noche, Sakura se quedo maravillada observando la hermosa vista del balcón hasta que el la interrumpió.

—Oye…. Niña— Llamó. —Tenemos trabajo que hacer…deja tus cosas en la cama—

—Vale… por cierto… mi nombre es Sakura, no niña, jeje— soltó una risa sarcástica ya bastante fastidiada. —Por algo las personas tenemos nombre—

—Hmp… ya siéntate— Ordenó.

Sakura de mala gana acató la orden y se sentó en la silla desocupada. Antes de comenzar a trabajar ella le ofreció empezar todo de nuevo, sin peleas ni discusiones para llevarse bien o al menos estar neutrales pero par a su poca suerte Sasuke solo le devolvió como respuesta su típico monosílabo lo cual hizo que la Sakura interna estallara, ella se mantuvo tranquila a excepción de su mandíbula la cual la presionaba con fuerza rechinando sus dientes, tenía la mandíbula tensa, Sasuke lo notó pero no hizo nada.

—Lo primero que deberíamos buscar son tipos de discriminación, ¿Verdad? — interrogó la peli-rosa.

Sasuke sin mirarla y encendiendo la computador y el monitor respondió—Si… buscaremos todos los tipos de discriminación, luego haremos entrevistas a personas que fueron discriminadas, generalmente suelen pasar en el ámbito laboral, hay razones por las cuales muchas personas tienen dificultades al conseguir trabajo y más que por defectos comunes y corrientes es por algo en particular y mas allá de un simple defecto, por ser negro, por ser mujer, por ser anciano, homosexual, entre otras razones, por lo que las entrevistas serían mejor hacerlas tomadas desde un ámbito laboral pero claro no será lo único, además de que hay muchas cosas por hacer, primero veremos todos los tipos de discriminación, Luego buscaremos dos casos de cada tipo en el internet, luego veremos las leyes de defensa ante estos problemas que hay en la sociedad, luego haremos una entrevista en video a la gente en la calle sobre su opinión con los prejuicios y discriminación y cómo influye en la sociedad, estos videos los pasaremos a la computadora y veremos cómo lo organizamos para acomodarlo en el Power Point. También haremos algunas encuestas y como dijo el profesor, con ayuda del docente de computación, veremos que conclusión y porcentaje saldrá de todo esto, y daremos nuestra opinión, y si encontramos gente personalmente—

La pobre estudiante solo asintió, estaba algo mareada de tanto hablar sin pausas. —Ya veo... lo tienes todo organizado ya— Comentó con una simpatía algo forzada.

Sasuke no respondió ni siquiera con un gesto, solo abrió Google Chrome y navegó buscando tipos de discrimina, lo primero que fue de las cosas que más le da bronca. "Discriminación por la homosexualidad".

—Sakura— Nombró por primera vez. —traeme de ese cajón el estuche de anteojos para computadora— Ordenó señalando aquella mesita de luz donde habían dos pequeños cajones.

Ella obedeció insultándolo mentalmente por no dirigirse con respeto y preguntarle en vez de ordenarle, bastante que ella tenía que viajar a su casa en colectivo. Cuando llego a la mesita de luz no sabía si era el cajón de arriba o el de abajo, por lo que primero abrió el de arriba, y si no sería el de abajo, ¿Verdad? Sakura abrió el cajón y se quedo algo estupefacta con los ojos en blanco y una expresión de asco y sorpresa a la vez. Vio una revista que al parecer habían modelos hombres en cuero, una revista para mujeres heterosexuales, o…. gays…  
Sasuke mientras leía aquel resumen le peguntó a ella por qué se tardaba tanto, ella no respondió por lo que él viro su cabeza, y notó que abrió el cajón equivocado.

—¡Mierda! — Exclamó con un muy leve sonrojo abandonando la silla para dirigirse a ella. ¿Qué no entiendes lo que te señalo? — Gruñió el Uchiha avergonzado aun que simulándolo.

—No… no… yo…. ESPERA ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE VEA EXACTAMENTE DONDE SEÑALASTE? ¡SE ENTENDIÓ QUE SEÑALASTE A LA MESITA PERO NO CUAL CAJÓN! — Contraatacó la de ojos verdes con unas sonrosadas mejillas por la situación y con los ojos en blanco.

—Hmp, no puedes hacer las cosas bien, si si… ya sabes de mis preferencias sexuales, deja de hacer ya escándalo por una revista no es tanto de que asombrarse cambia esa cara de asco de una vez— Vociferó abriendo el mismo el segundo cajón tomando el estuche de anteojos y regresó a su asiento. —Ven y siéntate, ya leí gran una parte, léelo tú también—

Sakura acatando la orden se arrimó a su asiento, lo primero en lo que reparó fue en el titulo: **La discriminación por la homosexualidad**.  
—Vaya…. Mira que tema fue el primer tipo que elegiste, que casual… digo por lo que acab- — Sasuke no la dejo continuar.

—¿Eres tonta o solo quieres molestar? Seguramente eres de esas personas con prejuicios… necesitas pegarte una lectura— Protestó con despecho, a lo que Sakura enarcó una ceja observándolo para luego mirar a la pantalla soltando un corto suspiro.

—Creo que tú eres el de los prejuicios…. Sasuke— Profirió con algo de amargura y una leve sonrisa, los papeles cambiaron y esta vez era él quien la observaba con una ceja enarcada.

—-¿Qué quieres decir? — inquirió.

—Se supone que te molesta que te juzguen sin conocerte ¿verdad? O por el hecho de ser homosexual, ¿No? — Ella no lo miraba, pero sabía que el si lo hacía y permanecía en silencio esperando a que continúe. —Bien…. La cuestión es— La Haruno pauso un momento para mirarlo y formar una sonrisa en su rostro. —No tienes idea cuan identificada me siento con esto— Sasuke cambio su mueca de curiosidad a una aun con mayor curiosidad, ella volteó mirando a la pantalla quitándole el mouse sin embargo el se la quedo viendo unos segundos tratando de encontrar una respuesta a lo que quiso decir, pero ella le apartó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Y bien…? ¿No eras tú el que quería que no me atrasara? — Escarneció con tono irónico, lo que hizo que Sasuke concentre su vista a la pantalla, aun que siguió pensando en lo que su compañera le acababa de decir, sin embargo eso entro por un oído y salió por el otro logrando concentrarse en el trabajo ignorando el tema anterior.

Eran ya las 21:45 cuando el hambre se hizo presente en ambos, por lo que se dirigieron a la cocina, al bajar las escaleras, vio un porta retrato el cual no podía apreciarse la imagen ya que estaba caído por alguna razón, ella se aproximo para acomodarlo, al tomarlo vio la imagen donde se podía apreciar a una hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos negros, igual a Sasuke, a su lado había un apuesto hombre de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos negros, apenas un poco mas delante de ellos habían dos niños de distintas edades, uno tenía unas pequeñas ojeras, ojos ónix y cabello negro más claro que el de Sasuke, por último, había un niño el cual parecía ser Sasuke, no parecía, era. Entonces calló en cuenta de que hasta ahora no encontró a ningún familiar presente a estas horas, y dado el horario ya no era uno de trabajo a menos que sean trabajadores nocturnos o vaya a saber qué.  
Sasuke quien estaba en la cocina y preparó dos platos de pollo con papas se dirigió al living para ver la razón por la cual la chica no lo había seguido.

—Sakura, ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó cortándole los pensamientos. —Ve a la cocina— Mandó  
—Si…— Contestó dejando el retrato parado, al desaparecer entrando la cocina Sasuke bajo el cuadro, e imitó a la peli-rosa caminando hasta la cocina.

Ambos ya habían terminado de comer, el ambiente estaba muy silencioso, sin embargo, no era para nada incomodo, el silencio desapareció cuando la de ojos verdes decidió a entablar una conversación.

— ¿Y tu familia? — indagó.

—…— Sin respuesta.

—Ya veo…. ¿Vives solo? Eres algo joven para eso ¿No? Mi madre no me dejaría vivir sola hasta uff…. Como te envidió haha— Simpatizó.

Sasuke la miro fríamente. —Tsk…No sabes lo que dices— Recriminó tomando los platos y ponerlos en remojo para luego lavarlos. Sakura lo miró intrigada, quería saber más, no sabía por qué, pero ese chico era tan cerrado que parecía un libro bajo 7 llaves, siempre en la clase lo nota con expresiones indiferentes o perdido en sus pensamientos, lo único que sabía de él es que era un homosexual enamorado de Naruto y ya. Por alguna razón se impulso a hacerle otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Es genial vivir sin que te estén llamando a cada rato persiguiéndose de que algo te pasó o que te secuestraron o- —

—¡¿Quiéres callarte?! — Vociferó Sasuke con una mirada tan fría que intimido a Sakura por completo, dejándola desorientada. Sasuke notó su expresión de susto y se calmó, un poco.  
—Lava tus cosas— dirigió.

—…..Claro…— enseguida fue a lavar lo que utilizo. De repente se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso, quizás el si disfrutaba de esa preocupación excesiva de los padres, además pensándolo bien, no podía vivir solo, había una cama matrimonial allí donde trabajaron por lo que seguramente allí dormían sus padres.

Ya habían trabajado bastante buscando información, mañana conseguirían empezar a organizarse mejor, resumir las cosas que leyeron y volver a releerlas por si acaso, pero ahora ya era horario de dormir, Sasuke apagó la computadora, miró a Sakura por un segundo y se quito la camisa, desorientando a Sakura.

—¿Q…Qué haces? — Preguntó algo avergonzada y atemorizada, es decir, sabía que el tiraba para el otro lado, pero o sea… ¿Por qué se desvestía ante ella justo allí?

—No duermo con camisa— Informó.

Sakura se volteó. —Pues ¿Por qué no esperas y te cambias en tu cuarto? —

—Estoy en mi cuarto— Respondió acostándose en la cama.  
— ¿Duermes aquí? Pero este es un cuarto matrimonial…— profirió muy confundida.

—Si... este es mi cuarto, tu ve a dormir en el sofá de abajo, allí hay un armario cerca con una frazada para cubrirte— Informó dándose la vuelta abrazando la almohada. —Ah, y apaga la luz—

Sakura algo cabreada apagó la luz, cerró la puerta y empezó a refunfuñar mientras bajaba las escaleras. —Por favor y yo que pensé que al menos tenía algo de caballerosidad por no dejarme volver sola, ¡Ja! ¡Tonta! Esperen, ¡NO! El es el tonto, pff— refunfuñaba mientras tomaba la frazada para luego acostarse, tardo unos 20 minutos en dormirse, ya que dormir en un espacio pequeño sin poder moverse y acomodarse bien era bastante incomodo, hasta que el sueño la invadió y cayó en el estado inconsciente que el sueño le deparaba.

_

Puff, tener que trabajar con esa chica sería insoportable, esperaba cualquier otra pareja menos ella, pero así son las cosas, estaba preparando la comida para dos personas, el cocinaba delicioso. Unas horas más tarde ella llego y comenzaron con su trabajo, verla era ¡tan molesto! Que tuvo que pasar una situación vergonzosa al ver que abrió un cajón equivocado que revelaban cosas intimas que él veía, como su revista de modelos hombres que eran muy sexys con las cuales a veces se masturbaba, si, el amaba a Naruto, pero sus hormonas también se despertaban por otros hombres, claro que no tendría una de mujeres, le daba repugnancia, seguramente esta chica Sakura sería una homofóbica por su expresión de asco, y querría acostarse con él como toda perra que se le cruza para hablarle, aun que él las ignorara, eso lo averiguaría luego, ahora deberían trabajar. El la obligó a sentarse, y le dijo algo sobre los prejuicios, cosa que recibió una respuesta inesperada. ¿El es el de los prejuicios? Por favor ya bastante harto esta con que no pudo conseguir un pequeño trabajo por ser Homosexual, pero algo aun más inesperado expulso ella de su pequeña boca: "No tienes idea cuan identificada me siento con esto" Eso lo dejo pensativo, ¿A qué se refería? ¿Ella identificada? ¿Por qué? Seguramente trataba de hacerse la guay o algo así para impresionarle, no sabía por qué pero se la quedo mirando un buen rato hasta que ella le recordó que él mismo era el que no quería atrasarse, por lo que por primera vez le dio la razón.  
En el rato de descanso aprovecharon para comer, ella le invadió de preguntas molestas e incomodas, no quería hablar de su familia en esos instantes, ya bastante tiene con su pasado, son pocas veces las que él se relaja sin pensar en su oscuro pasado, incluso si los estudios eran aburridos, eso ayudaba a olvidar un poco, pero ella le recordó eso a la hora de comer, razón suficiente para quitarle el hambre antes de servirse otro plato.  
Mas tarde trabajaron tanto que ya estaban algo agotados, además de que era la 1.00 AM, hora de dormir. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó en averiguar y casi diría confirmar que ella era de esas perras que se le tiran encima, por lo que no esperó para decirle que duerma en el sofá, se quitó la camisa quedando en cuero, miró su reacción esperando que fuera de esas que babean y se aprietan las piernas, pero ella solo se dispuso a voltearse, nada de baba ni piernas apretándose, cosa que le pareció extraño pero eso le molestó aun mas, quizás ellas realmente quiera a Naruto, eso sería aun peor ya que el gusta de ella, o siente una atracción, no lo sabe, pero eso le preocupó y molesto. Al final le dijo que vaya a dormir al sofá de abajo, para luego caer rendido en el sueño después de que ella se retirara y apagara la luz.

El despertador sonó, Sasuke se levanto y fue al baño a hacer sus cosas, tardo menos de 10 minutos en arreglarse, bajó dispuesto a despertar a la chica, pero ella no estaba en el sofá. Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse el desayuno, sin embargo este ya estaba preparado, al parecer fue Sakura quien lo preparo, ya que ella se encontraba cambiada con su disfraz de estudiante.

—Siéntate— Dijo "Zakuro" con una calida sonrisa señalando la silla como si de su casa se tratara, él la miro algo pasmado, pero luego se sentó y desayuno con a ella. Inconsciente mente sonrió, tenía mucho tiempo desde que recibía un desayuno tan bien preparado como ese, sintió por primera vez algo que lo llenaba después de tanto tiempo. Sakura lo miró sonreír mientras comía una galleta, como si se preguntara por qué esta tan feliz.  
Ni bien terminaron de desayunar, abandonaron la casa para tomar un Taxi.

—Espera…. C… creo que no traje la plata suficiente para pagarlo, yo ire en co- —

—Sube— obligó. —Yo te lo pagaré— Solucionó el uchiha.

Ella se le quedo mirando unos momentos, luego sonrió y entro al auto. —Gracias— Susurró.

Sasuke subió después de ella, pagó el taxi, y cuando llegaron se dirigieron directamente a su aula, como siempre, sasuke llega bastante temprano, por lo que cuando llegaron habían pocas personas.

—¡Teme! — Gritó Naruto recién llegando, por lo que Sasuke volteó.

—Naruto… ¿Cómo tienes tanta energía a esta hora? — Preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Generalmente no las hacía pero por Naruto las ha hecho inconscientemente algunas veces.

—No es que yo tenga tanta energía, tu eres un amargado teme— Contestó bromeando.

Sasuke rió, y luego oyó como Naruto volteó a ver hacia la dirección de aquella chica disfrasada.

—¡Zakuro-chan! — Saludó agitando su mano. Esta viró su cabeza, y le sonrió imitando el gesto de su mano. Naruto se veía algo sonrojado y riendo como un estúpido nervioso.

Sasuke eliminó la sonrisa de su cara cuando lo vio. —Tsk…. Siéntate ya, dobe— Ordenó empujándolo hacia la dirección de su asiento.  
El tiempo pasó, los alumnos faltantes ya habían arribado, el profesor igual, las clases para el no se le hacían divertidas, pero los deberes le hacían despejarse algunas veces de algunos recuerdos que involuntariamente le aparecían en su cabeza. Además… también estaba Naruto… ese chico estaba igual de solo que él, no podía dejar de prestarle atención desde la primaria, el siempre quería llamar la atención para no estar solo, Sasuke comprendía perfectamente su dolor, sin embargo, el no hacía lo que Naruto, ese chico además de tener una buena fuerza de voluntad, de alguna manera era más fuerte, se arriesgaba a tener lazos que nunca tuvo, y que quizás pueda perderlo como a él le pasó, aun así, eso no impidió que formaran lazos, ya que Naruto mismo empezó a hablarle, ellos se comprendían entre ellos sobre el dolor de la soledad, y por primera ver Sasuke no se sentía tan solo. Eso era una motivación para ir a la escuela. Aun así, durante las horas de clase se mantuvo al tanto de cómo Naruto miraba repentinamente a Sakura, y como está al sentirse observada correspondía con una sonrisa, acción que empezaba a incomodarle. El timbre al fin sonó, los alumnos no salieron hasta que el profesor saludó y se retiró.

— ¡Teme! ¿Saldrás al recreo? — Preguntó el rubio.

—No… debo completar los apuntes de la clase antes de olvidarlos— Respondió Sasuke, que aun permanecía sentado y escribiendo en su carpeta.

—Bien bien… nos vemos luego— Saludó Naruto saliendo del aula. De repente el celular del rubio se oyó sonar, este lo contesto. Lo único que se escuchó por parte del rubio fue "aaaah eres tú, ¡Hola!", luego de eso, la voz de Naruto se fue perdiendo, pero otra voz se hizo notar.

—Hola, escucha, ¿nos encontramos en donde ya sabes?— Habló una peli-rosa con su celular en mano. —Perfecto, te amo, enseguida voy— Cortó su celular.  
Sasuke, muy suspicaz, le pareció extraño, se le vino la idea loca de que ella y Naruto… ¡NO! Si ellos están en la misma clase, ¿Para qué….? Pero quizás justamente para disimular, no importaba que, si era con él o no tenía que seguirla. Además, el único celular que sonó fue el de Naruto por lo que Sakura había llamado. La vio salir, y dejo los apuntes para después, luego se los pediría a Shikamaru, ahora tenía que seguirla. La vio caminar tranquilamente hasta un baño, que al parecer, era de los viejos a los que nadie entraba. Ella había entrado, obviamente antes de entrar se fijó en que nadie esté cerca, para su suerte ella no lo vio, el estaba algo alejado, pero cuando ella entró, rápidamente corrió hasta la puerta, posó su oreja sobre la puerta y pudo oír un sonido de besuqueos.  
¡Lo sabía! ¡Ella quería a Naruto, no a él! ¡Fingió venir a esta escuela por estudios! Si como no… ¡Ahora vería con quien se metió! Con gran brusquedad abrió la puerta, que milagrosamente no se rompió.

—¡TUUUUUU! LO SABÍ…..— Al ver la imagen que tenía delante suyo le dio repugnancia, pero más un gran asombro y quedo boquiabierta, estuvo teniendo una idea equivocada todo este tiempo. Ambas mujeres que se estaban besando, se separaron con brusquedad y susto por el repentino acto de aquel chico. De repente el recordó algunas frases.  
_  
"Creo que tú eres el de los prejuicios…. Sasuke"  
"Se supone que te molesta que te juzguen sin conocerte ¿verdad? O por el hecho de ser homosexual, ¿No?"__  
__"No tienes idea cuan identificada me siento con esto"  
__"La __verdad es que no la veo hace tiempo, es bonita pero aun que me guste o no sería imposible porque según tengo entendido ella es les-"_

—Ella es… lesbiana…..— Murmuró con asombro mientas las chicas aun lo miraban aturdidas, y así se quedaron en su lugar los tres por un pequeño rato._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Eso fue algo realmente extraño para él, en realidad esa chica molesta era una…. Lesbiana.

-FlashBack-

—Naruto…..— Nombró cuando encontró al rubio, aun algo agitado y sorprendido después de haberse alejado rápidamente de aquel baño.

—Teme, ¿Qué pasa? ¡Pareciera que hayas visto un fantasma dattebayo!— Bromeó Naruto un tanto alterado ya que esa faceta de Sasuke no se suele encontrar la gente, ni el siendo su mejor amigo.

— ¿Recuerdas que estábamos hablando de Sakura Haruno? — Preguntó mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire luego de haber corrido tan rápido.

—Si… teme, como que estás hablando mucho de ell- —

—Ella es… ¿Lesbiana? — interrumpió el azabache yendo al grano.

El uzumaki sin entender el porqué el interés en esa chica, solo afirmó con un gesto moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo 3 veces, acompañado de una mirada de seriedad y curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema Sasuke? — cuestionó intrigado.

— No…. Nada…. — Contestó Sasuke ya recuperado de su agitada corrida. Naruto achinó sus ojos y se rascó su cabeza aun intrigado.

-Fin del FlashBack-

—Y pensar que yo…. Me he perseguido tanto con una simple chica que no tenía intereses por personas del sexo opuesto, como yo… creo que he sido demasiado duro— Suspiró Sasuke hablándose a sí mismo, luego de aquel extraño acontecimiento no pudo prestar atención en clases. Con que esa chica realmente no mentía, y el simplemente le trató mal sin razón, a pesar de que sigue representando una amenaza, no trata de acercarse a Naruto, lo peor es que en 10 minutos vendrá a continuar con el trabajo, será el momento más incomodo desde la última vez que se vieron. Sasuke simplemente se quedo sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida, esperando porque que el timbre sonara, ya debería estar por llegar.  
Se tardó media hora, pero al fin y al cabo llegó, lo único que hicieron fue mirarse, saludarse, y cumplir con su trabajo, el ambiente estaba muy tenso. Luego de comer, y casi irse a dormir, Sakura se decidió por hablar.

—¿Me estabas siguiendo? — Interrogó de manera repentina y muy seria la peli-rosa.

—Yo…—

—¡¿Por qué lo hacias?! — Exclamó. No te basta con que te diga que no tengo intensiones de entrometerme en tu vida, ¡¿Verdad?! Tu estabas al lado mío cuando hablaba con Hinata, ¡¿creías que hablaba con Naruto acaso?! — Elevó su tono ya haciendo notar su enojo, ella lo había pillado, y lo peor es que no podía decirle nada, ella tenía razón. En realidad nunca se había encontrado con una mujer lesbiana, cada mujer que se le cruzaba solo tenía intensiones de acostarse con él, ese es uno de los temas por los que más detesta a las mujeres, aun que con esta metió la pata, simplemente se quedo en silencio mirándola sin saber qué respuesta darle.

Un largo suspiro por parte de la oji-jade hizo un pequeño eco. —Solo… no estés pasando…. Chisme…. Iré a dormir— profirió saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse al sofá. Y por fin dormir.

Sasuke, por su parte, apagó las luces, se acostó, y se durmió pensando en que realmente fue muy duro con esa chica.

Ya de mañana, el despertador sonó despertando al Uchiha. Este, sin despegar la cara de su almohada, ya sabiendo la dirección y posición del móvil, elevo el brazo, lo llevo hasta el celular y apagó ese odiado sonido que interrumpe su sueño todas las mañanas. Cinco minutos más tarde se dispuso a prepararse y cambiarse, luego de esto, bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con el personaje llamado Zakuro ya vestido como debe estar, y el desayuno preparado, la segunda vez que volvió a sentir esa sensación de que no estaba solo, que tenía a su familia con él, era tan nostálgico. Tomó asiento y desayunaron sin decir una palabra, solo se dedicaban a ingerir la comida. Cuando terminaron, Sasuke se ofreció él mismo para lavar lo utilizado, pero ella se negó y lavó lo que le correspondía. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta, Sasuke aclaró su garganta como si quisiera conversar, Sakura lo notó, y viró su cabeza mirándolo de perfil.

—Este…. escucha…— Dio un largo suspiro antes de hablar. —Lo siento, ¿Está bien? Te juzgue mal, lo sé y lo siento… volvamos a empezar como si no recién nos conociéramos, ¿Si? Tenemos que terminar un trabajo y no podemos continuarlo si nos llevamos de esta forma…— Se explayó el Uchiha, realmente alargó bastante la disculpa, no era esa su intensión, sino que para él era algo vergonzoso disculparse, especialmente porque nunca lo hacía, pero esta vez estuvo muy mal, y como bien dijo ella, el es el de los prejuicios, si no quiere que lo juzguen pues no debería juzgar sin conocer. El Uchiha extendió su mano para que Sakura la estreche, pero esta sin embargo, volteó completamente hacia Sasuke y lo abofeteó repentinamente sin razón.

—Oye…. ¿Qué- — Otra bofetada cortó el dialogo de Sasuke. — ¿Cuál es tu problema? — Reprochó bastante serio sobándose la mejilla. —Ya me he- — Sakura volvió a cortarlo, elevó su mano y la estrecho esta vez contra su boca, para que se callara.

—Te lo mereces— Dijo Sakura sobándose con su otra mano, la mejilla que una vez Sasuke golpeó. —Y eso no es nada— Agregó Sakura entre risas, alejando su mano del rostro del pelinegro. Sasuke solo la miraba sin decir nada, aunque su cara se mostraba algo indiferente con una pizca de sorpresa, sentía culpa por detrás de su disfraz de chico impenetrable, ella sonrió.

—Bien Bien, no te preocupes, después de todo no lograremos hacer un buen trabajo si no convivimos— Profirió Sakura entre risas mientras estiraba su mano para que el la estreche. —Entonces…. ¿Comenzamos de nuevo? — Animó ella. Sasuke se la quedo mirando unos segundos con sorpresa, la verdad es que él nunca perdonaría a alguien que le golpeó injustamente. Sin embargo, aceptó su propuesta ya que le parecía correcta.

—Hmp— Soltó él, con una sonrisa de lado y estrechando su mano con la de ella. Un brusco movimiento hizo que el casi se resbale, ella había abierto la puerta y lo jalo repentinamente.

— ¡AHORA RÁPIDO SHANNARO! ¡LLEGAREMOS TARDE! — Exclamó riendo mientras se dirigía hacia un taxi estacionado.

Sasuke estaba algo sorprendido, esa chica no era muy robusta que digamos, sin embargo tenía fuerza, pero tenía que detenerla, hoy se tomarían el colectivo, tenían tiempo de sobra por más de que el viaje no era muy corto, por lo que tomo su brazo su la detuvo, ella lo miró interrogante, y él le explicó el por qué de su accionar.

—Hoy iremos en colectivo— Explicó.

— ¿QUÉ? — Se quejó ella. —P…Pero el colectivo viene lleno a estas horas y será incomodo y no quiero viajar parad-

—¿Tienes la tarjeta verdad? — Interrumpió.

— ¿Pues como crees que vine a tu casa? Oye espera, no evadas lo qu- —Sasuke volvió a evadirla ya que el transporte había llegado, no venía ni muy lleno ni muy vacio, estable.  
Ambos pagaron lo debido y se posicionaron junto a los asientos ocupados esperando a que alguno se libere. Después de seis cuadras se desocupo el que Sasuke esperaba.

—O…Oye Sasuke, ¿Me dejarías sentarme? Veras… fue tu idea via- — Frenó. Al ver como Sasuke la escuchó, la miró, y aun así la ignoró.

-_Desgraciado, no tienes modales con una chica por más de que seas gay ¿Verdad? Fue tu maldita idea viajar en colectivo, SHANNARO, al menos merezco prioridad—_La inner de Sakura estaba que explotaba, ella rechino sus dientes, y para calmarse se colocó sus auriculares para oír música, y cerró los ojos para perderse en ella. Su concentración no duro mucho, ya que su compañero la jalo de la manga para que le preste atención, ella quitándose un auricular lo miró interrogante, el algo adormecido dijo, que lo despertara cuando lleguen, y segundos después cerró sus ojos, eso fue suficiente para que una vena de la frente de Sakura saltara y sus orejas echaran humo. Trató de calmarse y relajarse con el mismo método anterior y concentrarse en la música. Un asiento se desocupo justo cuando estaban a solo 3 cuadras de arribar, ante esto, la chica disfrazada, de mala gana despertó al Uchiha dándole un golpe en el hombro para que despierte.

— ¡Apresúrate! Ya hay que bajar— Lo despertó aguantando ese impulso de golpearle.

—S… si, ya voy— respondió él sobándose la cara y bostezando.

Tocaron el timbre y se bajaron del vehículo. Los dejaba a 3 cuadras de la escuela, mientras que en el camino ella le reprochaba a Sasuke por su actitud egoísta.

— ¿Sabes que viaje parada todo el viaje verdad?— Vociferó, a lo que él solo le dedico una mirada indiferente y su vista de nuevo se concentró en el camino.

— ¡No me ignores! ¡Fue TU idea viajar en colectivo! — Remarcó.

—Ya cállate— Respondió él dejándola pasmada, es decir, el la había dejado viajar a ella todo el viaje parada cuando ella estaba dispuesta a tomarse un taxi, y aun así el muy cómodo ¿Tiene el lujo de decirle que se calle? ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Q….Que me calle? ¿Cómo rayos quieres mantener una relación estable con esta actitud? —

—Hablas como si tuviéramos una relación seria— Bromeó ignorando sus quejas.

Sakura con un tic en el ojo, nariz, y boca, lo miró por unos segundos bastante disgustada. — ¡No estoy jugando, sabes a lo que me refiero! —Prorrumpió. — ¡No podremos trabajar juntos si seguimos así! — La Haruno dio un largo suspiro para relajarse. —Mira, la próxima vez viajo, me tomaré un taxi, o directamente no iré a tu casa, si quieres trabajar conmigo pues o te vendrás tú o nos sacamos un 0, ¿De acuerdo? — Dicho esto ella se adelanto con paso más rápido, él la observó unos segundos y luego aceleró su paso también para alcanzarla.

—Oye Sakura— Nombró, y esta frenó volteándose, mientras él la alcanzaba. —Ya… tienes mi palabra que la próxima vez que se desocupe el asiento que espero, viajaras sentada— Prometió el de ojos negros, los cuales la de oji-jade miraba con dudas, aun así le creyó, y con una sonrisa siguió caminando y soltó un "bien".

-

Vaya que era todo un lío convivir con ese chico, siempre pensó que todos los gays no eran así de egoístas como ese chico, de hecho si uno lo ve a simple vista parece un tipo común y corriente, pero no…. Aunque está mal generalizar. Por fin entraron a clases, Naruto como siempre la saludaba llamándola Zakuro-chan, tan temprano y con esa sonrisa hiperactiva que siempre tenía, si algún día no está su sonrisa presente significa o que faltó, o que realmente tuvo que pasar algo muy malo. Las clases de cívica eran realmente aburridas, así que solía perderse en sus pensamientos, obviamente a veces miraba al profesor como disimulo para que no crea que está pasando de su clase. Estaba bastante feliz, después de ese viaje estresante y su discusión con su compañero de trabajo, en cinco minutos sonaría aquel sonido que para ella era simplemente libertad, no solo finalizaría esa clase aburrida, sino porque no pudo encontrarse con Hinata en ocasiones anteriores y esta sería su oportunidad, la extrañaba, quería un poco de la paz que ella le ofrecía, y su amor tan cálido, tan inocente…  
El timbre sonó, ella muy ansiosa saltó de su lugar y fue de las primeras en salir luego de que el profesor diese un cordial saludo de despedida.

Sakura fue al encuentro de Hinata, la empezó a buscar por el patio en donde era el único lugar que compartían hombres y mujeres.

—Boo— Susurró Sakura en el oído de la oji-perla luego de encontrarla, como respuesta, la chica que estaba sentada en el banco tranquilamente comiendo una galleta, se sobresaltó por la acción de su novia. Sakura rió tiernamente al ver su reacción mientras Hinata sonrojada se calmaba y sonreía.

—S-Sakura-chan, ¡te extrañé!— Pronunció luego de asegurarse que nadie estaba cerca para escucharla, y luego la abrazó sonriendo, a lo que Sakura correspondió, para luego tomarla de la mano e irse al baño que nadie usaba.

— ¡ZAKURO!— Gritó una persona.

—Eh… ¿Qué? — volteó la chica para identificarle, aunque por la voz ya lo notó, era Sasuke.

—Zakuro-chaaaan— Gritó junto al moreno el hiperactivo y sonriente Naruto.

—N-Naruto… Sasuke— Cambió su tono de voz inmediatamente cosa que Hinata la miro algo sonrojada, y a la vez, QUIZAS, porque se encontraba Naruto allí. Por supuesto por más de que ella ahora quiere a Sakura, aun sus hormonas pueden verse afectadas por aquel muchacho. —¿Qué hacen aquí? — Cuestionó bastante frustrada por no poder gozar su tiempo a solas con su pareja.

—Te he estado buscando— Respondió el Uchiha. —Tienes que venir ya mismo a ayudarme con idear preguntas para las encuestas.

La Haruno, cansada, le puso los puntos a ese uchiha mandon. —Escucha, estoy ocupado, podremos hacerlo en tu casa ¿De acuerdo? Hay mucho tiempo, podemos hacerlo al rato—

Sasuke negó con un movimiento de cabeza. —No tenemos mucho tiempo, hoy no podrás venir luego de la escuela, tendrás que venir tarde ya que estaré ocupado y- —  
—Perfecto, entonces lo haremos mañana, ahora estoy…. Ocupado con mi prima— Dijo entre dientes a Sasuke para que entienda. —Ya que tu estas ocupado y no puedo ir a las horas que no puedes, pues lo mismo yo, estoy ocupado, una pena, lo continuaremos luego— Finalizó jalando a la Hyuga, o eso creía.

—Vaya, no sabía que fueran primos, bueno ambos son Hyuga así que…— Comentó Naruto, a lo que su amigo ignoró

—No lo entiendes... lo mío es algo distinto, ya mismo tenemos que trabajar así terminamos cuanto antes— Insistió con mucha seriedad.

Sakura, de mala gana, suspiró dándose por vencida y cediendo ante Sasuke. —De acuerdo— Volteó para ver a Hinata. —Lo siento Hina, la próxima vez nos veremos— Suspiró con mala gana saludándola, y empezar a caminar junto a Sasuke.

—Dobe, ¿Vienes? —

—No, al rato nos vemos teme— Contestó con una sonrisa, luego giró su vista a Hinata y se oyó que dijo "Tu eres la novia de Sakura-Chan ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Ya no viene a este colegio verdad? "a la pobresita, Naruto la atacó con preguntas, pero ahora mismo tenía que irse con Sasuke.

Sakura rodó sus ojos para luego mirar a Sasuke y hablarle en bajo. —Sasuke… ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto justo ahora? Sabes que estaba… ocupada…— Se quejo.

—Escucha, no tenemos mucho tiempo, porque realmente tengo asuntos más importantes que encontrarte con tu novia, ¿Entiendes? —

—No puedo verla porque ocupo tiempo y más aun con este trabajo, y quiero aprovechar tiempo para verla, ¿ENTIENDES? — respondió de la misma manera.

—No, tú no entiendes, mis cosas son algo más… COMPLEJAS que las tuyas—

Sakura dejando salir su carácter fuerte se defendió. — ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡JA! Claro, ahora tus cosas son mucho más importantes que las mías, seguramente son caprichos de un niño mimado al que le regalaron una casita para él solo, ¡niño de mama! — Vociferó irritada. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, se sintió vencedora, luego miro su rostro, pero la mirada de enojo y orgullo roto no era la que el mostraba, de hecho sus cabellos que caían sobre cada lado de su rostro ocultaba su mirada, pero entre las hebras negras de sus cabellos, podían notarse –si no mal veía- una mirada nostálgica y melancólica, por lo que decidió no seguir, quizás habrá dicho cosas de erroneas. Prefirió volver a simpatizar y bromear, dándole un codazo suave en donde se encuentran sus costillas. —Vamos, ¿No vas a responderme? — Rió.

Sasuke sonrió acompañando su mirada nostálgica. —Eres una molestia— Contestó mientras seguía caminando. Por su parte, la oji-jade se le quedo mirando perdida, no lo dijo enojado, pero tampoco pareció decirlo en broma, ella, acompañándolo, sonrió hasta que llegaron a su aula.

—Bien, perdimos mucho tiempo— Dialogó él sentándose en su banco. —Ya ideé unas preguntas, toma un papel, piensa algunas y escríbelas, luego muéstramelas y yo te mostrare las que puse, ¿Ok? —

—De acuerdo— Suspiró yendo a tomar una hoja y un bolígrafo.

Ambos escribieron unas cuantas preguntas que se le vinieron a sus mentes, tardaron unos cuantos minutos en hacer 6 preguntas cada uno.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya las has terminado? — Preguntó Sasuke.

—Si, puedes leerlas, dame las tuyas mientras tanto— Pidió ella mientras le entregaba su hoja.

Ambos leyeron y estuvieron bastante de acuerdo, solo que luego reformularían algunas preguntas. El profesor ya estaba casi por entrar, así que recogieron sus papeles, para luego sentarse y esperar a que el profesor por fin se presente.  
Durante los recreos estuvieron muy ocupados con el trabajo, Sakura ya estaba algo fastidiada y no veía la maldita hora de terminar ese trabajo estorboso de una vez.  
Las horas pasaron, y por fin ya era hora de salida. Todos los alumnos de su clase se habían retirado, excepto Sakura, quien estaba guardando sus cosas. Cuando finalizó, salió de su aula, cerca de allí había un baño, sin embargo no entró para nada, se oían ruidos provenientes de aquel sanitario, seguramente habían dos hombres haciendo quien sabe que, aunque ella lo sabía perfectamente. Siguió su camino por el pasillo, y antes de llegar a la entrada, en un aula escucho voces de dos personas, dos voces bastante familiares, si, eran Sasuke y Kakashi, un alumno y un maestro encerrados en un aula, ¿Qué estarían haciendo? Pensamientos sucios invadieron su mente, sin embargo los expulso de inmediato, ya que kakashi era un profesor correcto, y no tenía pinta de ser homosexual, y en canto a Sasuke, o es el tipo de gay que quiere con todos. Decidió seguir de lado, pero escucho un grito por parte de Sasuke que la curiosidad obligo a que sus piernas no se movieran ni un milímetro más.

— ¿Entonces no se sabe el paradero de Itachi? ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡JUSTICIA DE MIERDA, DEBERÍAN DE ATRAPAR A ESE CABRÓN DE UNA VEZ!—

—Cálmate Sasuke— ordenó el sensei. —Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos, y tú especialmente necesitas relajarte, sé que es duro para ti, pero lo mejor es estar calmado y dejar que las cosas tomen su ritmo— sermoneó. —Tranquilo.

Sakura escucho atenta a todo eso, y la curiosidad la invadió más aún, ¿Quién era Itachi? ¿Por qué Sasuke parecía odiarlo? ¿Qué hace hablando de un tema así con su profesor? Cuando se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a la puerta, la joven rápidamente empezó a caminar como si recién hubiera pasado por allí.

Luego de que ambos salieron, ella disimuladamente viró su cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada de ambos, ella puso una mirada curiosa solo para encubrirse.

—Oh… Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke…— Nombró fingiendo sorpresa.

—Zakuro, Discúlpenme, yo tengo que irme ya, tengo algo de prisa, recuerden hacer su tarea— Recordó su maestro dándoles un cordial saludo de despedida con un gesto de mano.

—No se preocupe sensei— Respondió sonriendo e inclinándose con respeto. Luego de que su profesor se retirase, ella miro a Sasuke, quien tenía la vista perdida, y las cejas fruncidas.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó. —No tienes una buena cara—

—Hmp… nada de tu incumbencia— Profirió y siguió caminando

Sakura comenzó a caminar junto a él hasta la salida. —Oh vamos, ¡Que mala onda!— Exclamó haciendo pucheros. —Anda, ¿paso algo? ¿No me digas que te gusta tu profesor? jijijijiji— Bromeó dándole dos codazos no muy fuertes en las costillas.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que estamos en confianza para que me des codazos? — Cuestionó seriamente.

Sakura rio. —Tú sí que eres amargado— Siguió jugando, en realidad lo veía tan serio que le agarraron ganas de que sonría un poco, bueno, siempre estaba serio, pero esta vez era demasiado, y ahora que lo piensa, nunca vio al Uchiha sonreír, solo con arrogancia o burla, pero no una sonrisa pura y alegre.

—Sakura— Nombró cerciorando de que nadie esté cerca. —El jueves y el viernes no podrás venir a mi casa— Avisó.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —

—No… solo que tengo otros problemas más importantes, así que no continuaremos el trabajo, tendrás tus días libres para estar con tu novia—

Sakura se sintió feliz, aunque la intriga sobre Sasuke seguía allí, seguramente es algo de lo que hablo con su profesor. —Bien…. — Asintió.

—Te espero hoy a las 10:00 PM —

— ¿T….Tan tarde? — Preguntó preocupada. A esas horas, por donde Sasuke vivía no abundaba la gente, y el colectivo la dejaba en una parte oscura, aunque no es un lugar peligroso, pero cuando un lugar es muy oscuro a ella le da algo de temor.

—Iré a la parada del colectivo en donde ye bajas— Articuló.

— ¿Seguro? —

—No te preocupes, no soy un desgraciado— añadió.

—Entonces a las 10— Finalizó sonriendo y luego saludando, él la saludó con su usual "hmp"

Sakura caminó hasta su casa, la cual no quedaba lejos caminando, a diferencia de la de Sasuke.

—Estoy en casa— Indicó Sakura quitándose la peluca y la falsa barba.

La madre desde la cocina le dio la bienvenida, y ordenó a que se aproxime que esta la comida servida. Ella primero fue a su casa dejando las pertenencias escolares en su cama, y luego fue a la cocina para comer.

—Cariño— Comenzó una charla su madre. —Últimamente estas yendo mucho de aquel chico, ¿No será que…?—

La peli-rosa con ramen en la boca la miro con una ceja fruncida. —Mamá… malinterpretas las cosas, solo hacemos equipo de trabajo nada más— Aclaró luego de tragar. —Además… tu sabes que yo—

—Si— interfirió. Al parecer aun no estaba convencida de que su hija sea lesbiana, pero aun así la aceptaba, aunque quizás no esté del todo decidida de sus gustos ya que es solo una adolecente. —Bien, espero que no estés haciendo cosas locas— Advirtió en juego la madre. Sakura rio con los fideos en su boca. Al terminar, lavo sus cosas, para luego irse a su habitación. Tenía sueño, así que se acostó un rato. Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas en cuanto a lo que escuchó hoy en la escuela, ¿Quién era itachi? ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba tan enojado? Generalmente era serio y frio, y la única vez que le vio esa faceta fue en el enfrentamiento del baño. Además… ¿Qué tenía que ver Kakashi-sensei? Sin darse cuenta, empezó a hacerse demasiadas preguntas sobre el Uchiha, decidió dejar de pensar, ponerse el despertador, y caer en un profundo sueño.

El despertador sonó, y ella, fresca como una lechuga, se refregó los ojos bostezando y estirándose, para luego preparar la ropa e irse a dar un baño. Cuando entró a la ducha, se dejo relajar por las gotas de agua caliente que viajaban por todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y dejo su mente en blanco, estaba algo cansada de tanto trabajo y tanto viaje. Quería ver a Hinata…. HINATA, si, ahora que tendrá dos días libres sería la mejor ocasión para encontrarse, ya solo quedaba un rato para irse a lo de Sasuke. Decidió salir de la bañadera, secarse, y peinarse. Luego se puso un vestido verde claro que caías hasta arriba de sus rodillas, era un vestido simplón, con un escote no exagerado, mangas cortas, ni tampoco era muy ajustado, pero aun así se podían apreciar sus curvas a pesar de no ser unas curvas de modelo. Luego tomo un saco negro, algo primaveral, ya que el clima estaba tranquilo y templado. Por último, se colocó unos zapatos chatos y cómodos para caminar. Cuando por fín se cambió, metió en una bolsa todo el uniforme de hombre que tenía, y luego cargó su mochila. Rápidamente llegó al living, y se encontró con sus padres.

—¡Sakura! Tiempo sin verte hija, tu madre me dijo que últimamente has salido mucho con un compañero de clases— Comentó su padre sonriendo.

—Papa… solo no te hagas malos pensamientos, es mi compañero de trabajo— Aclaró mirando a su madre de reojo por darle indirectas erróneas

—Ooh, ya veo—

— ¿Te iras de el ahora? — Interrogó Mebuki.

—Sip— Sonrió. — Y debo darme prisa o llegare tarde, adiós papá adiós mamá, ¡Los quiero! — Se despidió para dirigirse hasta la parada del colectivo. No demoró mucho en llegar, y por suerte, a esa hora no estaba tan lleno, y consiguió asiento. El viaje era largo, así que optó por tomar el celular y hablarle a la oji-perla.

— ¡Hinata! — Escribió.

— ¡Sakura-chan! n.n que alegría que estés desocupada— Respondió. — ¿Cómo vas con el trabajo? —

—Bien, por suerte Sasuke y yo ya no peleamos y estamos llevándonos bien, además, cuanto más rápido hagamos el trabajo, más tiempo tendremos luego para aprovechar y estar juntas— Chateó la Haruno emocionada.

—Eso es genial Sakura-chan n.n— Añadió.

—Por cierto, mañana y el viernes tendré el día libre, ¿Te gustaría salir? — Invitó con ilusión en su mirada observando al pequeño aparato en sus manos.

—L-Lo siento Sakura-chan, mañana tendré que estudiar para un examen, y el viernes no podre salir :/ me han invitado antes a algo y y-ya quede en…. —

—Hinata, no te preocupes— La trató de calmar, aunque estaba algo decepcionada, pero ella sabe que cuando Hinata arregla algo siempre trata de cumplir. —Nos veremos otro día entonces— Trazó. — ¡Te amo!— Añadió al final.

—Gracias Sakura-chan, también te amo — Finalizó.

Sakura, suspirando, guardo el móvil algo decepcionada, luego apoyo su cabeza sobre la ventana, observando las calles y con una expresión de aburrimiento. El viaje en el colectivo era algo cansador, sus ojos se estaban cerrando y el sueño la invadía. El sueño estuvo a punto de caer, hasta que el celular sonó, al parecer era un mensaje de whatsapp, ella dio un respingo despabilándose, tomó el celular, quizás era Hinata que quería decirle algo. Al encontrar el pequeño aparato, notó que estaba equivocada, el emisor de aquel mensaje era Uchiha Sasuke.

—Avísame cuando estés cerca, más o menos a 10 cuadras— Comunicó.  
—Entendido— Puso.

En menos de 2 minutos, Sasuke volvió a hablar. — ¿Sabes a cuanto estas de viaje? —

—Mmmmh, aun me queda media hora calculo, cuando este cerca te aviso, no te preocupes—

—No me estoy preocupando, solo preguntaba para prepararme— Elucidó.

—Jajajaja, está bien, dormiré un rato— Notificó.

—Bien, trata de no quedarte dormida…— Finalizó.

Sakura luego de leer eso, soltó una pequeña risa, por favor ya es grande para quedarse dormida. —No te preocupes — Volvió a escribir para molestarle. Al instante, guardo el celular, y volvió a suspirar, el sueño no tardo en regresar, su cabeza y su cuerpo se relajaban, sus parpados descendían hasta cerrarse por completo.

Se encontraba sentada entre las plantas de un jardín, los pequeños grupitos de niños y niñas jugaban, ella estaba sola, viendo las flores de aquel hermoso jardín, y también observando a las niñas que muy felices estaban, hubiera deseado ser una de ellas. Sentía una angustia en su corazón, siempre estaba sola y no tenía amigas, y lo peor es que recibía bullying por parte de otras niñas a causa de su frente que estaba algo grande. De repente una hermosa flor con pétalos rosados, empujada por el viento, pasó ante los ojos jade de la pequeña Haruno. Ella deslumbrada por su belleza la tomó. Se quedo en silencio admirándola, notó que el color de esa flor se asemejaba al de su cabello, ella sonrió y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su maestra.

— ¡Señorita! — Exclamó con su voz infantil. — ¡Mire! Encontré una flor extraña—

La maestra tomó la flor de pétalos rosados, miro a Sakura y le sonrió. — ¿Sabes cómo se llama esta flor? — La pequeña peli-rosa negó con un rostro que reflejaba curiosidad, a lo que la maestra continuó. —Es una flor de cerezo, también conocida como Sakura, es una bella flor que crece en la primavera, cuando el cálido sol brilla sobre nosotros. Es una flor tan bella como tú, pequeña Sakura— Explicó la maestra sonriendo y devolviéndole la flor, Sakura se quedo con la boca un poco abierta luego de la explicación de su tutora.

—Gracias maestra— Dijo Sakura volviendo a su rincón anterior bastante feliz y sonriente. Aunque su felicidad no duro mucho. Tres niñas molestas aparecieron por detrás de ella.

—Te vez muy feliz, Sakura— Comenzó una chica de pelo morado. — ¿Enserio te crees lo que la maestra te dijo? — Profirió de mala manera y riéndose junto a las otras dos que la seguían. —Alguien como tú jamás será bella como una flor, ¿No te das cuenta de esa frente enorme que tienes? Eres horrible— Remarcó para luego reírse, y quitarle la flor de la mano para luego pisotearla en el barro, y sus pétalos quedaran desprendidos. La pequeña Sakura empezó a llorar mirando la flor que quedo aplastada en el barro.

—Tú siempre estás sola, porque eres fea, y no tienes amigos, jajajaj, niña tonta, estas SOOOOLAAAAA— trazó.

—No, basta, ¡BASTA! — Gritó llorando.

El móvil sonó, despertando a la Haruno, quien tenía unas lagrimas en su rostro, ella sorprendida se las seco, vio el celular, Uchiha Sasuke estaba llamando.

—¿Hola? —

—Sakura, ¿Te quedaste dormida? Te estuve enviando mensajes por whatsapp y no respondías—

—Lo siento, al parecer si me dormí— Rió de nervios. —Lo siento, estoy a dos cuadras, ya me bajo, no te preocupes en apurarte yo espero—

—Hmp…. prepárate— Finalizó el Uchiha y cortó.

Sakura agarro sus cosas y tocó el timbre. Se quedo dormida, y tuvo una pesadilla, oh más bien recuerdo de su no muy feliz pasado. Se quedo algo amargada, pero no podía quedarse pensando en ello, ahora tendrá que bajar y esperar a que Sasuke llegue a la parada. Cuando bajó, se sorprendió al ver que el Uchiha se encontraba allí.

— ¡H-hola! Llegaste muy rápido— Comentó ella.

—Ya te estuve esperando desde antes, es solo eso…—

— ¿Enserio? — Preguntó sorprendida. — ¿Desde qué hora? —

—Desde que me imaginé que te quedaste dormida— Ironizo con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Ohh… al final si me quede dormida, lo siento— Sonrió con un leve sonrojo mirando al suelo. Sasuke se la quedo mirando unos segundos con una mirada curiosa. Segundos después, decidió hablar.

—Estuviste llorando, ¿Verdad? — La pregunta la tomo desprevenida, parecía como si se preocupase, aunque quizás solo sea para empezar algún tema. Ella levanto el rostro bruscamente y lo miro.

—No no no, es solo que me rasqué los ojos luego de despertarme, jaja— Respondió nerviosa. El la miraba como si no le creyera, más no dijo ninguna palabra más

Cuando llegaron, comieron, luego se ocuparon de escribir las preguntas en la computadora, y siguieron trabajando. Para el sábado quedaron en hacer encuestas a personas de la calle sobre la discriminación.

—Sasuke… creo que ya es algo tarde ¿Sabes? — Inició bostezando. —Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir—

—Si…— Musitó. —Toma la manta que está en- —

—Lo sé— Interfirió. —Ya sabes… he venido unos días aquí ya lo sé jeje— Rió. —En fin buenas noches— Se despidió saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta. Bajó las escaleras tomó unas mantas que habían sobre un armario. Al tomarlas, unas hojas y un diario cayeron, como tenía las manos ocupadas, primero dejo las mantas en el sofá, y luego agarró el diario y las hojas, iba a guardarlas, pero al ver el contenido, optó por leerlo. El diario parecía ser muy viejo, si calculaba su edad en ese año, ella tenía 5 años. Pero… ¿Por qué el guardaba un diario tan antiguo? La respuesta no tardo en llegar al ver la primera página.  
"Familia entera asesinada" Luego, leyó algo sobre una persona la cual entró a la casa asesinando a todos, el motivo no se supo, solo Uchiha Sasuke, el hijo menor de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha fue el sobreviviente, mientras que las demás personas fueron asesinadas al parecer por Uchiha Itachi de quien no se han hallado rastros. En los demás pápeles se veía el numero de un detective y agente de la policía Hatake Kakashi.  
Sakura se quedo con la mirada horrorizada, después de todo lo que le dijo como si él fuera un mantenido, un hijo consentido, el hecho de igualar la importancia de sus asuntos románticos con los asuntos tan grabes de él, su corazón dio un revuelco, se sintió culpable, este chico no era serio y frío sin razón, esa solo debe ser una capa de su corazón roto y dolido. Quizás su furia cuando la golpeó en el baño haya sido porque Naruto será alguien tan preciado en su vida que temía que alguien se lo quitase. Quizás podría ayudarle a juntarse con Naruto luego de terminar el trabajo. Lo mejor será guardar las hojas en su lugar e irse a dormir, y eso hizo.

El sonido del despertador la expulsó de su sueño. Se levanto de aquel sofá, tenía leve dolor de espalda por la posición en la que durmió, pero luego pasaría. Subió las escaleras junto con la bolsa para cambiarse. Luego de esto, decidió no ponerse la peluca, mejor ponérsela al bajar del transporte, lo mismo la barba. Bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, abrió la heladera y sacó la leche. Siguiendo a esto, preparó dos vasos de leche chocolatada, y por último dos platos con tostadas con queso. No tardo mucho en que Sasuke apareciera ya cambiado, y ella lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Hmp… no te has puesto la peluca— Mencionó mientras tomada asiento y comía su tostada.

—Este… prefiero ponérmela al final del viaje, es algo molesta— Respondió bebiendo de su leche. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta terminar de desayunar.

—Oye…— Siseó la peli-rosa. — ¿Por qué estabas a solas con Kakashi-sensei ayer? — Fingió demencia.

Él, tan indiferente como siempre, le repitió que no era nada de su incumbencia, mas ella volvió a hablarle, esta vez confesándole lo que sucedió anoche, a lo que él no reacciono muy bien.

— ¿Puedes decirme POR QUÉ te metes en los temas de los demás? No tendrías que haber leído nada de eso, ¿ENTIENDES? — Apoyó sus manos violentamente en la mesa con una mirada llena de ira.

Sakura algo intimidada, sabía que no debió haberlo hecho, pero ella es una chica bastante curiosa. —Yo…. Lo siento…. No debí haberte dicho esas cosas de antes…— Se disculpó agachando la cabeza intimidada.

Sasuke, al ver su reacción, suspiro relajándose y cerrando los ojos. —Está bien, no te preocupes— Clamó con una voz más suave para calmarla. —Ya es hora, vámonos— Ordenó, y ella acató.

Por suerte, la parada del colectivo estaba vacía, mas no el que se estaba aproximando. Sasuke subió primero, y seguido a él, ella, a continuación se quedaron esperando algún asiento, ellos estaban incómodos y algo apretados ya que había mucha gente. El asiento de Sasuke se desocupó, y Sakura sonrió recordando la promesa de él, mas lo primero que hizo Sasuke fue sentarse, y sonreírle de medio lado a Sakura en forma de burla y reírse a la vez.

—Maldito— Soltó entre dientes parándose al lado de su asiento. —Se supone que teníamos una promesa— Reprochó en bajo.

—Te lo mereces por metida— Se excusó el Uchiha haciendo que ella se molestase, pero a la vez suspirara dándole razón y quedándose callada. El la miro unos segundos mientras ella se colocaba los auriculares, luego la agarro del brazo y la jaló.

Sakura sorprendida al encontrarse sentada sobre él, se sonrojo por cómo la gente los miraba y tartamudeó un poco. — ¿Q-q-qué rayos haces? — Preguntó tratando de pararse, pero él la tenía agarrada.

—No seas fastidiosa, no pesas tanto como creí… te prometí que viajarías sentada— Contestó indiferente.

—Pero esto no era lo que tenía en mente— Dijo bastante sonrojada ya que algunas personas seguían mirando, trataba de ganarle pero se dio por vencida para que la gente ya no vea.  
—Uff…. Está bien— acató aun sonrojada. El hecho de estar sentada sobre un chico, y que la gente viera y mal piense la invadía de vergüenza, pero poco a poco la gente los olvidaba y miraban hacia otro lado. Cuando la vergüenza desapareció, decidió hablarle a su compañero de un tema del cual pensaba en la noche.

—Sasuke…. ¿Qué dirías si yo te ayudara con Naruto? — Ofreció con una sonrisa picara. Él la miro y viró su cabeza con un leve sonrojo.

— ¿Por qué sales con ese tema? Además… ¿Qué podrías hacer tú? —

—Bueno… podría ayudar hablando con Naruto y ya sabes… dar motivaciones y- —

en ese caso solo prefiero ser su amigo, el ya me ayudo en muchas y prácticamente me salvó— Sonrió melancólico.

—Entiendo…— Sonreía tiernamente. —Da lo mejor de ti— Animó.

—Hmp…— Soltó mirándola de reojo.

Cuando el final de su recorrido se acercaba, ambos estaban por bajar. Al bajar, Sakura se puso la peluca y simulo su insipiente barba, aunque daba algo de comezón. Por suerte, nadie pasaba por esa cuadra para que la viesen. Caminaron hasta la escuela en un silencio cómodo, en esa hora no estaban tan activos como para hablar. Pasaron las tres cuadras e ingresaron al instituto, para luego entrar y sentarse en sus correspondientes bancos. Esperaron pacientemente a que el resto de los alumnos y la profesora Tsunade-sensei llegue, mientras tanto solo se entretenían con sus teléfonos. No tardo mucho en que el resto llegase, ni tampoco su profesora. Cuando Tsunade comenzó su clase, repentinamente entró el hiperactivo rubio con una sonrisa pero de nervios, ya que llegó tarde, mientras tanto, Tsunade lo reprendía, y este defendiéndose con cualquier excusa poco justificable. Este será un día largo.

-

Ya era viernes por la noche, Sakura estuvo bastante aburrida, quería salir con Hinata pero no podía, incluso le hubiera gustado ir de Sasuke, mas el por alguna razón no podía, se sentía bastante intrigada por él, es bastante misterioso, y aunque se vea frío, es solo un chico herido del corazón, le llego a dar ternura. Pero esta noche, saldrá con su Mejor amiga Ino, La oji-jade ya se había vestido, no muy fina, solo irán a tomar algo en Starbucks.

—Ino, ya salgo— Escribió, a lo la rubia le respondió que esta de camino, ambas van caminando, pero a Ino le quedaba un poco más lejos, por eso salió antes.  
Una vez allí, Sakura e ino se abrazaron felices de poder encontrarse. Primero que nada, pidieron un frapuchino cada una, Sakura de dulce de leche, e Ino de frutilla.  
Ambas tomaron asiento en una mesa con dos sillas y comenzaron a charlar.

— ¿Y Sakura? ¿Cómo te está yendo en la escuela?— inició la de ojos celestes.

—Bien, por suerte, en verdad es mucho más avanzado que la escuela de mujeres, por suerte Neji me ayuda en muchas cosas, si no, no sé cómo haría, jaja—

—Me alegro mucho por ti— Pronunció regalándole una sonrisa. —Por cierto, ¿Sabes algo de Hinata? Le dije que venga con nosotras pero no quiso, dijo que hoy no podía—

—Lo sé, ella dijo que no podía salir ni hoy ni ayer, al parecer hoy saldría con otra persona—

Ino algo chismosa como siempre le comentó algo que estuvo viendo últimamente. —Sabes Sakura... últimamente me he visto a Hinata y a Naruto hablar mucho en los recreos, quizás deberías tener en cuenta eso—

Sakura la miro extrañada sin embargo rió. —Jajajajjajaja deja de pensar así cerda, sabes que a Naruto no le gusta Hinata, y Hinata ya lo habrá superado…—

—Si tu lo dices frente… aun así yo estaría más al tanto— Recomendó dando sorbos al frapuchino. —Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te va trabajando con el…. GUAPOTE UCHIHA? — inquirió aplastando sus cachetes con sus ojos cerrados y bastante sonrojada.

—Jajajaja cerda, deja de pensar en el, es gay, jamás vera a una mujer en su vida— Advirtió como rompiéndole las esperanzas de forma graciosa mientras tomaba de lo suyo.

—Oh, tu sí que eres una rompe corazones frente— Dio un falso puchero inflando los cachetes.

—Solo digo la verdad— Carcajeó.

—Aun así esta guapo— Agregó sonrojada.

La de hebras rosadas rodeo los ojos, y para matarle las esperanzas, reafirmó. —Pero es Gay, mejor piensa en Sai y trata de conquistarlo con tus dotes femeninos— Movió sus dedos de forma seductora pero en broma.

—Tu sí que eres dura frente, jajajajaja, dime, ya no te volvió a hacer nada ¿Verdad?—

—En absoluto— Respondió. —De hecho, no es tan malo como lo pensé, es más, es un chico frío que oculta su tristeza con miles de capas de seriedad y frialdad, de hecho creo que cuando me golpeo es… algo que no puedo decir, sin embargo, me cae bien, me parece un chico dolido y me gustaría ayudarle, además… no es mala persona— Afirmó.

—… Estas sonriendo—

Miró a su amiga sobresaltándose. —No he sonreído— Dijo, a lo que su amiga le contradijo.

—Te vi sonreír de una manera extraña… ¿Estás segura en que tienes tu sexualidad definida? —

—¡Por supuesto! ¿A qué te refieres? Yo amo a Hinata— Argumentó segura de sí misma.

—Solo lo digo por tu bien… no te engañes a ti misma linda… en verdad hablaste de Sasuke y sonreíste de una manera de la que una mujer piensa en un hombre románticamente—

—Ino… sabes que amo a Hinata, por favor, solo le tome aprecio mas no llega a nada mas— Elucidó.

—Bien... aun así, solo quiero que lo pienses—

—Y yo quiero que no te preocupes, en serio Ino— Trató de despreocupar. —Por cierto, hablando de Sasuke, mañana saldremos a hacer una encuesta en la calle por el trabajo de la escuela—

—Oh, qué bien, quizás despejes tus dudas sobre él, jajaja seguramente terminaras cayendo por el—

—¡INOOOO! Basta ya, sabes que no- —

—Esta bien Sakura, solo bromeaba, aun así, si sientes dudas, sabes que puedes venir con tu psicóloga personal— Guiñó el ojo.

—Uff, bien, aun que no creo que sea necesario— Rió.

—Ya veremos Sakura—

Luego de charlar, pasear, ver ropa, y divertirse, ya era hora de volverse a casa. Ambas se despidieron, y se fueron a sus respectivas casas. La Haruno se sentía agotada después de caminar tanto, además, mañana será un día algo largo, tendrá que viajar hasta la casa de Sasuke. Sasuke… en verdad Ino estaba algo loca en pensar cosas raras, está bien le gano aprecio, pero tampoco para exagerar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue a dormir.

Al abrir los ojos, sus pupilas se dilataban por la entrada brillante de sol, olvidó el bajar la persiana y cerrar las cortinas anoche, el sueño la agoto. Lentamente se fue sentando en la cama, deshaciéndose de la sabana y el acolchado. A continuación, se refregó los ojos un poco, y luego tomó el celular debajo de la almohada. Al darse cuenta de la hora, se sobresaltó, ¿Cómo pudo dormir tanto? Eran las 14:20, bastante tarde, y lo peor es que había quedado con el Uchiha en encontrarse hoy. Nuevamente agarró el móvil, y reparó en un mensaje de Uchiha Sasuke, el cual por suerte fue enviado recién hace diez minutos.

"Dime tu dirección, iré yo esta vez"

— ¡Bien! —Respondió, para después darle su dirección

La alegría de la pobre chica repentinamente se elevó, bien, tendría una hora para hacer algunas cosas, como pegarse un baño, vestirse, comer alguna galletita e irse, claro para una mujer eso lleva mucho tiempo, pero la peli-rosa no era de esas coquetas que aman verse bien y llevan 10 minutos eligiendo ropa, eso no significa que no tardara, ya que tampoco quería verse ridícula. En menos de cinco minutos eligió la ropa que ponerse, era un vestido igual al verde anterior, solo que rosado pálido, y con bolados el escote, un vestido casual y cómodo. Tan rápido como preparo su ropa, se entro a bañar. Calculó 25 minutos en bañarse y lavarse el pelo, cuando no hay apuros, todo eso le llevan 45 minutos, pero ahora no disfrutara el agua caliente, no había tiempo. Al salir de la ducha, se puso la ropa interior, para luego ponerse la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. En seguida, se peino el cabello, el cual caía hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura. Como estaba bastante enredado, le tomo 10 minutos desenredarlo, luego, se seco el pelo, no completamente ya que hacía calor, no infernal, pero estaba algo caluroso el clima. Hecho esto, se puso el vestido, se repaso el peine por el cabello, dejándolo suelto caer libremente. Bajó corriendo hasta la cocina, solo comió unas galletas que habían en un armario. Regresó al baño para cepillarse los dientes, y llevó la ropa sucia al cuarto de lavados. Regresó al baño a lavarse las manos, y por fin terminó. Con diez minutos de sobra, Sakura suspiro cansada, pero feliz de no haberse tardado más de lo esperado. Se sentó a ver a ver la tele y para matar esos 10 minutos. Sasuke llegó 5 minutos antes, y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta.

— ¡Sasuke! — Recibió sonriendo. —Emmm…. ¿Quieres pasar? — Invitó.

Él solo dio un vistazo, pero prefirió hacer las cosas menos largas. —No… solo vámonos— Concretó.

—B…Bien, solo aguarda que tomo mi bolso— Pidió corriendo hasta su cuarto. Solo le tomo unos minutos, al bajar, se encontró a Sasuke adentro, ojeando la casa, y alguna que otra foto.

—Ya estoy, lo siento ya nos podemos- —

—Esta niña… ¿Eres tú? — Preguntó repentinamente tomando un retrato de una foto con una niña peli-rosa sonriente.

Ella se acerco hasta el mirando la foto junto con él. —Si... soy yo ¿Por qué? —

—No… nada… es solo que siento como si te hubiese visto antes— Comentó admirando la imagen.

Ella solo lo miro silenciosamente unos minutos, hasta que el reaccionó.

Él caminó hasta la puerta. —Vámonos— Ordenó.

— ¡Espérame! — Corrió hasta él, quien paso primero, y luego ella cerrando la puerta. La Haruno pudo distinguir en Sasuke una mirada más seria de lo normal, y quizás algo melancólico, seguramente algo habrá ocurrido durante los dos días en los que estuvo ocupado. Ella tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle, y de alguna forma ayudarle, mas no le pregunto nada sobre lo que hizo, pero si se atrevió a preguntarle sobre su estado de ánimo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Interpeló agachando su cara de forma cómica para subir el ánimo, y porque además sus cabellos negros cubrían su rostro. El solo la miró y asintió cerrando sus parpados.

—Anda… deja ya un poco la seriedad, así la gente no querrá hacernos preguntas, OH, ¡MIRA! — Señalo con el dedo en la cuadra del frente. Allí hay unas personas, ¡vayamos a preguntarles! — Exclamó tomando el brazo de Sasuke, justo cuando iban a cruzas, un auto pasó rosándolos a ambos, gracias a los reflejos de Sasuke, quien la empujo consigo hacia atrás, no fueron atropellados. Sasuke bastante enojado, le lanzó una puteada.

— ¡OYE CABRÓN, MIRA POR DONDE VAS! —

Sakura aun más temperamental, con su griterío tapó la voz de su compañero. —¡ESCUCHAME HIJO DE PERRA, MIRA POR DONDE VAS, CONDUCES COMO UN BEBE! ¡TEN CUIDADO IDIOTA! ¡SHANNARO! — Vociferó fuertemente. Por mala suerte de ellos, el auto retrocedió, dentro de ellos habían 4 hombres, que al parecer no retrocedieron con buenas intensiones, sus rostros lo decían todo. El conductor del auto que era un pelado con bigotes, bastante fornido y grandote, parecía de dos metros, con un tatuaje en el hombro y de cejas gruesas, salió del auto con malas intenciones, cerró la puerta del vehículo hostilmente y amenazadoramente.

—-¿Quién es un carbón? ¡¿QUIÉN NECESITA APRENDER A CONDUCIR?! ¡¿QUIÉN ES UN IDIOTA?! Repítanlo para que lo escuchemos— Se aproximó hasta ellos de manera amenazante cerrando sus puños y sonando sus dedos como si quisiera comenzar una pelea.  
Sakura rió de manera nerviosa, se rasco la nuca, haciendo un gesto de mano para indicarle al conductor que se aleje, que lo sentía, pero el conductor no parecía hacer caso, Sasuke, por su parte, tenía sudor en el rostro, quizás tenía posibilidad contra ese tipo, pero no contra los cuatro. Sakura reaccionó, tomo a Sasuke del brazo y comenzó a correr sentido contrario.

— ¡Corre! — Gritó Sakura jalando a Sasuke de la mano, él la siguió, y de hecho se adelanto ahora estando él jalándola de la mano.

— ¡Vengan aquí niños infelices! ¡Les enseñare!— Gritó lleno de ira persiguiéndolos junto a dos más que lo siguieron de atrás mientras otro quedo en el auto.

Los jóvenes escolares corrían y se chocaban con personas, lo mismo sus perseguidores.

—Maldición, va a cortar el semáforo! ¡Nos mataran! — Sentenció

— ¡Tranquilízate Sakura! Hay mucha gente… además, aun hay tiempo, ¡CORRE! — La jaló con fuerza, por suerte lograron cruzar antes de que el semáforo cambie a verde. Los perseguidores solo putearon, y les levantaron el dedo mayor. Sasuke y Sakura continuaron corriendo una cuadra más, hasta que el agotamiento los venció. Después de toda esa recorrida llena de adrenalina, Sakura daba bocanadas de aire, y reía a la vez, mientras apoyaba su peso contra la pared. Reía mucho, luego se fijo para ver a Sasuke, quien también se encontraba riendo al igual que ella, oh incluso… parecía reír aun más divertido que ella. La chica dejo de reír y se quedo perpleja admirándolo como el reía. Nunca lo había visto reir, ni sonreír tan puramente, con una verdadera alegría y diversión. En ese momento pudo apreciar que el Uchiha realmente era un chico bastante bello, como muchas dicen. También apreció su sonrisa con unos dientes bien acomodados y blancos, sus ojos cerrados y su nariz recta levemente respingada. En verdad se veía alegre, ella se quedo mirándolo tanto que olvido reír, razón por la que Sasuke al dejar de reír, notó como ella lo miraba con su boca levemente abierta y sus cejas algo levantadas, como sorprendida.

Dejando de lado la risa, el de ojos azabaches la miro extrañado. — ¿Qué pasa? — Frunció el seño.

Sakura salió de su burbuja. —N-no... nada en especifico, es solo que… nunca te había visto reir— Respondió, el Uchiha la miro aun mas extrañado.

—Pero ¿Sabes qué? Se te ve bien así feliz… tienes una bella sonrisa— Alagó sonriéndome simpática y amistosamente, dejando al azabache con los ojos algo más abiertos de lo normal.

—Ven… Vamos, o no llegaremos a hacer hoy las encuestas— Recordó riendo y continuando su caminata. El no siguió su paso, se quedo parado mirándola solo unos segundos.

—Sakura— Nombró.

— ¿Huh? — Preguntó Sakura virando su cabeza y la mitad de su cuerpo.

Sasuke, junto con una sonrisa y una bella mirada que ella nunca había visto, sumándose a eso sus hebras negras que flotaban por el viento, algunas cubriendo parte de su rostro, confesó. —También tienes… una bella sonrisa—

Sakura, lentamente, abrió los ojos de par en par, virando ahora su cuerpo entero en dirección a Sasuke, el viento sopló algunos de sus mechones, y su boca se encontraba levemente abierta en forma de "o". Nunca nadie que no fuera sus padres o familiares le han dicho algo de su sonrisa. Incluso Hinata. Ni ino, ni nadie. Esta era la primera vez, y sin compromiso. Especialmente viniendo de alguien el cual se cierra mucho ante la gente y no le gusta mostrar nada de él, ni abrirse. Solo fue un poco más rápido, un poco… pero lo fue… el corazón de ella latió un poco más rápido y con un poco de más fuerza, agregando un leve color sonrosado como su pelo en sus mejillas.


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada, quiero decir que me cambiare el NickName a UchiPow en unos días. (Uchi de Uchihas, pow de powerfull (poderoso)

CAPITULO 5

—Es broma. — Soltó Sasuke jodiendo el ambiente con una sonrisa burlesca.

—¿Q….qué? — Preguntó ella con los ojos en blanco, y un tic en las cejas y la boca, con una vena que casi se le explotaba del enojo.

—Que es broma, tonta. — respondió. —Sabes que las mujeres para mí son horribles ni me interesan, y que realmente me interés va por otro lado. — Volteó el rostro sonrojado recordando lo que pasó cuando Sakura abrió el cajón accidentalmente y se encontró con esas revistas.

El corazón de Sakura volvió a la normalidad, ella se sintió algo desilusionada, creyó que al menos una persona podría decirle algo así con sinceridad al menos una vez. Al haberse frustrado, ella le lanzó una queja. —¡B-BAKAAA! ¡¿ES QUE ODIAS TANTO A LAS MUJERES QUE JUEGAS CON NUESTROS CORAZONES?! ¡TE GUSTA DECEPCIONARME CUANDO YA TE ESTABA TOMANDO RESPETO! — Sakura estaba que lanzaba humo mientras golpeaba de forma cómica el pecho de Sasuke, quien reía por la escena de manera jocosa, lo que jodía más a Sakura. —¡¿DE QUÉ TE RIES?! TARADO —

—Es que… no tiene sentido que un gay quiera jugar con los corazones de una mujer, y más si estamos hablando de una lesbiana— Respondió riendo.

Sakura lo miro, tenía razón, pero no se refería al corazón de manera romántica, sino a que él gano su respeto de corazón, y la caga jodiendola. —N-No me refería a eso— Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, y suspiro. —Uff…. Olvídalo, mejor sigamos con las encuestas que ya se hará tarde si perdemos tiempo— Pronunció caminando seguida por él.

Cuando por fin terminaron las encuestas, se tomaron su tiempo para ir a comer algo en el gran shopping que tenían a dos cuadras, donde había una heladería dentro, hacía bastante calor ese día, por lo que decidieron tomar un helado.

—Oye… Sasuke— Decidió ella a comenzar una plática.

—¿Qué? — Soltó sin mirarla.

—Emmm… ¿Desde cuándo decidiste ser gay? ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta? — Él la miro algo extrañado por la pregunta, y a la vez algo sonrojado— S-s-simple curiosidad nada más— Dijo ella sonrojada y apenada por el rostro que puso él.

—Hmp… eres una metida— Respondió él, ella suspiro, solo quería un tema de conversación, además de que parecía interesante. —Pues de todas formas te diré. — Ella sonrió. —La verdad es que me empecé a fijar más en hombres que en mujeres, por alguna razón me gustaban mas los cuerpos masculinos y llegaban a provocarme… cosas… y empecé a satisfacerme yo mismo con algunas imágenes de la internet a los 12, y la cosa es que luego me… y sabes— Miró al costado con un leve sonrojo. —Me enamoré de Naruto. —

Sakura escuchaba atenta mientras lamía su helado, cuando notó que él había terminado de hablar, ella dialogó. —Naruto… oye… ¿Qué tal si te ayudo con él? — Propuso ella.

Él de inmediato la miro exaltado. — ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo podrías?!... Además… No sería buena idea, él piensa que eres bonita y si te ve seguro se empeorarían las cosas…— Él vio que ella se sonrojó, y le aclaró. —Claro, no me pareces nada bonita, él tiene malos gustos, no sé como rayos pudo fijarse en ti, yo siempre estoy con él y- —

— ¿Sera por que no es gay? — Atacó enojada haciendo puchero. — ¡Ja!, por supuesto no va a fijarse en alguien tan engreído como tú—

—Oh vamos Sakura, no te enojes, si tu eres preciosa— Afirmo él, provocando un gran sonrojo en ella, que luego se borró al ver que él se reía, lo decía en broma.

—Uff, eres demasiado tarado, me molestas, y luego dices que las mujeres somos las molestas, yo creo que los hombres lo son, por favo-.— Se vio interrumpida lo que Sasuke hizo y dijo.

—Entonces, a ti no te gustan los hombres ¿Eh? — Yo no creo que seas tan lesbiana como dices…— Dijo levantándose y acercando su rostro al de ella a tal punto que sus narices rosaban. Ella se sonrojó al ver el rostro de él tan cerca, por mas lesbiana que sea, debía admitir que esos ojos negros y ese rostro eran hermosos. Sin embargo empujo su rostro antes de que el notara su sonrojo, aunque fue muy tarde y el la vio.

—Jaja… ¿Lo ves? — Respondió triunfante.

—T-T-Tu no entiendes, es vergonzoso tener a alguien tan cerca de mi rostro cerca de mí, sea hombre o mujer— Se apresuró.

—Hmp, ya cálmate, es divertido ponerte nerviosa por estupideces— Ella inflo los cachetes como niña de 5 años. —Entonces, ¿Tu nunca te sentiste atraída por un hombre? —

Ella no iba a responderle que cuando tenía 6 años se sintió atraída por él, ya que él había aparecido justo apareció cuando ella estaba en aprietos por perder los libros de su profesora, los cuales Sasuke encontró, eso la salvó y se sintió atraída por él, aunque luego él se había ido de esa escuela y no volvió a verlo hasta muchos años después, cuando ya estaba enamorada de Hinata, él volvió, aunque apenas lo veía ya que iba al sector masculino. Pero ahora que recordaba, hubo una ocasión en la que un niño a esa misma edad la había ayudado contra unas niñas, solo que su rostro no le fue fácil de recordar, de hecho ni lo recordaba, entonces fueron dos los niños que le gustaron, pero como toda orgullosa, no dirá nada de él. —Solo de uno, no recuerdo muy bien su rostro, fue a los 6 años y me había ayudado contra unas niñas, pero ya después se me olvido, recuerdo que ese niño se había ido por un tiempo de la escuela por alguna razón, y luego volvió, pero ya lo olvide, ni su rostro recuerdo, solo me gustan las mujeres, aunque yo si reconozco la belleza de un hombre—

—….— Sasuke solo quedo en silencio, lo que la incomodó, por lo que ella interrumpió ese incomodo silencio.

—¿Y tú? ¿Nunca te interesaste en alguna mujer?—

—NO. — Respondió vertiginoso, ella lo miro extrañada.

—Okay… tranquilo… y… ¿Eres virgen? ¿Q-Quiero decir… con un hombre lo has he-hecho? — inquirió sonrojdisima.

Él se sonrojó, mas respondió sinceramente que sí, que lo hizo una vez, y actuó tanto dominante como dominado, y lo hizo hace un tiempo con un rubio de ojos celestes, por lo que ella dedujo lo que le atrajo de él y rió, ella sabía que él sabía que ella no era virgen, ya bastante con la escena que vio con Hinata, ambas empezaron a hacer cosas sucias hace poco tiempo, ella ya consideraba su virginidad perdida aunque no fue penetrada por un pene, y lo mismo va para Hinata, ya lo hicieron unas 5 veces, y generalmente fue dominante, Hinata no tenía esa rudeza y naturaleza demandante. Por más jóvenes que sean, solo experimentaron, ya están a una edad en la que las hormonas están bastante presentes.

—Bien, esperame un momento iré al baño un momento, no me tardo— Dijo él luego de alejarse.

-Vaya- Pensó y suspiró. -Creo que finalmente si podemos llevarnos bien, incluso ser amigos- Sonrió. –De todas formas, yo no entiendo porque motivo me gustaba él cuando era un niño, no me, es decir, hubo otros niños que me han salvado la vida en clases, como Rock Lee, Neji, Kiba, entre otros, ¿Será que me fije en la apariencia externa? Pero eso no podría ser ya que siempre puse la personalidad por sobre la belleza, uff, ya no importa- Pensaba, pero luego recordó a aquel otro chico, lo olvido completamente, no recordaba su rostro, ni recordaba que le han gustado más de un chico. ¿Quién era? Apenas recordaba que él la había ayudado contra unas niñas pero… ya que mas daba, la verdad es que no recordaba su rostro, ni nombre, pero la curiosidad estaba ahí de todas formas. Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando dos mujeres de su misma escuela se acercaron. Desde el año pasado que no las veía sin su disfraz de Zakuro.

—Vaya vaya… supuestamente eras lesbiana… así que estas saliendo con el Uchiha… ¿Cómo llegaste a eso? Será que solo fingiste maldita? — Se acercaba peligrosamente mientras la otra reía, tratando de hablar lo más bajo posible simulando una charla entre amigas. —También oímos un rumor de que el tal Uchiha Sasuke es Gay— En ese momento, a Sakura se le cortó el aire, seguro por su culpa… —Tu lo inventaste ¿Verdad? Te querías quedar sola con él, estu- —

—YO AMO A HINATA HYUGA, NO ME IMPORTA EN ABSOLUTO ESTE CHICO Y SI ESTOY CON ÉL EN ESTOS MOMENTOS SON POR ASUNTOS QUE NO TE INCUMBEN— Vociferó ya encolerizada. —Además, ¿Quién te crees que eres? Hago lo que quiero y no es mi culpa que Sasuke Uchiha prefiera salir conmigo a con unas locas como ustedes— Fingió solo para molestarlas, es obvio que no estaban saliendo ni planeando nada romántico, pero ella solo quiso joderlas, y lo estaba logrando, así que sonrió orgullosa.

—Pff, eres una perra pelo de chicle, tu mismas está admitiendo que engañ- —

—No sabes que estoy haciendo así que no te metas en los asuntos de otros— Interrumpió.

—Ah ¿No? Me pregunto qué tendrás en esa carterita— Tomó la pequeña cartera que llevaba, simulando ser amistosa para que nadie sospecha, Sakura se la iba a tomar pero la otra se interpuso con una sonrisa poco amigable, mientras la otra tiraba las cosas al piso. —¿Huh? ¿Ni un maquillaje tiene? ¡Ja! Como fui tan ingenua, si eres horrible para gustarle a alguien como Sasuke, seguro los rumores de que es gay son tuyos y es porque eres tan fea que le repugnan las mujeres por tu culpa, será mejor que te alejes de él, jajajajaja— Reían ambas burlándose dejando la cartera en el piso, mientras Sakura las miraba enojada, aunque se sentía algo frustrada, siempre fue insegura con su belleza y no creía que era bella, pero no demostró nada, solo se dispuso a tomar las cosas del suelo.

—Ambas lárguense antes de que me enoje, ustedes no saben ni de q- —

— ¿Quién dice que no me gustan las mujeres por esta chica? — Repentinamente, Sasuke apareció por las espaldas de ambas compañeras de escuela.

—¡¿S-Sasuke-kun?! — Sorprendidas, voltearon dándose vuelta sonrojadas y saludándolo con la mano, haciéndose las bellas. —N-No queríamos decir eso, es solo que esta chic- —

—Ya escuché suficiente— Las interrumpió a ellas esta vez. —Si no me gustan las mujeres es porque realmente soy gay, y mucho menos me gustan las mujeres fastidiosas como ustedes y acosadoras— Escupió con asco y con una gran aura oscura alrededor de él, asustándolas y dejándolas sin palabras y ridiculizadas, ellas no sabían que decir, ya que estaban quedando mal delante de él, se veían muy torpes tratando de emitir palabra alguna, pero solo lograban tartamudear, Sakura miro la situación muy concentrada, no se había percatado de que Sasuke había llegado, los cuerpos de ambas mujeres cubrían el fondo.

—P-Pero Sasuk-—

—Cállense— Lanzó esa mirada filosa y que asesinaba con solo mirarla. —Por más estúpida que sea esta chica, es la única mujer que ha llegado a agradarme, tampoco usa sus maquillajes para estar refregándose a los hombres como gatas en celo, es mucho mejor que las mujeres molestas que se me han cruzado, ahora mismo un ejemplo— Hizo un gesto con su rostro apuntándolas a ellas mismas. Con eso último, las mató. Ambas se veían como si querían llorar, aun así parecían dos arrastradas, ya que se veía que aun querían que Sasuke les dé la hora, cuando el dijo que ni una palabra a nadie, y ellas obedecieron como dos sumisas, y se largaron corriendo lloriqueando. Sakura reía bastante feliz, no creía que el azabache la defendería. Luego, el volteó, estirando la mano, con un rostro bastante serio, y entonces…

-FlashBack-

Otra vez en su mente, pero despierta, recordó esas voces. "Tú siempre estás sola, porque eres fea, y no tienes amigos, jajaja, niña tonta, ESTAS SOOOOLAAAAAA"  
Recordaba a esas niñas burlándose de su frente, pisando la flor de cerezo que se encontró, y como los pétalos se iban desprendiendo, como ella gritaba "BASTA" y como sus lagrimas corrían sobre sus mejillas. Entonces recordó una voz de un niño.

—Ustedes, ¿Se burlan de alguien por estar solo? — Preguntó ese niño muy fríamente. Las niñas voltearon asustadas y muy nerviosas, recordaba como tartamudeaban y no podían emitir palabra alguna.

—N-No, no somos tan crueles, ¿Cómo crees qu-?—

—Mentirosas… Ustedes son la clase de persona que mas detesto— Declaró el niño, provocando que esas niñas salieran corriendo llorando como tontas y ridículas. Sakura se mantenía en el piso con los pétalos desprendidos en sus pequeñas manos, mientras observaba la espalda del niño que sería su héroe.  
Entonces empezó a hacer memoria, cuando ese niño había volteado, la imagen cada vez era menos borrosa, estaba recordando… Un niño de ojos negros muy hermosos, con un cabello del mismo color y un peinado muy peculiar en puntas hacia atrás, y su piel bastante blanca, resaltando lo negro de sus ojos y cabello, haciéndolo más bello aun. Ese niño al voltear, la miro con una cara de nada, solo serio, estiró su brazo para ayudar a que se levante.

—Levántate— Ofreció su mano.

Ella estaba sonrojada y sorprendida, ese niño era hermoso, muy hermoso, y la había ayudado contra esas niñas. Acepto su ayuda y tomo su mano, levantándose. Acto seguido, él volteó nuevamente, alejándose mientras ella lo veía caminar. Ese niño… le gustaba, aun estaba sorprendida con la boca semi abierta, entonces ella miro los pétalos de la flor en su mano, luego lo miro a él, y decidió correr hacia él.

—O-Oye— Tartamudeó cuando lo alcanzó, el viro su cabeza arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó.

Sakura se había quedado callada unos segundos, y luego hablo tímidamente mirando su mano. —Yo…. Y-Yo…. Gracias por ayudarme… t-toma estos pétalos, están dañados, pero quiero dártelos de regalo por ayudarme— Extendió su mano a él sonriéndole, mientras el pequeño veía las manos de la niña con una ceja arqueada. —Etto… veo que tu eres un niño solitario por lo que dijiste, a-así que… quiero que lo tengas, si necesitas ayuda quiero ayudarte— Luego de esto, lo miro bastante sonrojada, mientras él la miraba seriamente, incomodándola un poco. —Así que… Tómalas, y… Gracias. — Agradeció con una brillante sonrisa, un rostro sonrosado y los ojos cerrados. Él la miro curioso, pero luego tomo las flores solo por cortesía. Sakura abrió sus ojos y lo miro. Él antes de cambiar de camino, soltó un "Hmp" y una pequeña sonrisa, incitando a su sonrojo a hacerse más notorio, y a su boca dejarla levemente abierta. Su ahora amor de la infancia, retomó su camino, hasta que fue nuevamente frenado por ella.

— ¡Espera! — pidió. El azabache se mantuvo en su posición quieto. —Tu nombre… ¿Cómo te llamas? — Él pequeño volteó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Uchiha Sasuke— Respondió, para por fin marcharse esta vez, alejándose de su vista, dejándola parada y sonrojada.

-Fin del FlashBack-

Ahora recordaba todo… Sasuke, él niño que la había salvado una vez con la maestra, la salvó antes contra unas niñas, ahora recordaba que él se había ido por un determinado tiempo de la escuela, y luego volvió, ya entendía por qué lo había olvidado, esa fue la primera vez que lo había visto, recordaba que se sentía decepcionada al no volverlo a ver, y cuando él la salvó con él tema de la maestra, no fue que le había dado un flechazo, sino que recordó que ese chico fue quien la había ayudado anteriormente. Aunque por mala suerte, el se cambió de escuela a los 7 años de edad, olvidándolo. Entonces, realmente fue uno del niño que ella llegó a gustar, nunca 2.

—Levántate— Ofreció su mano seriamente.  
Ella lo miro absorta, no podía creer que ese niño era nada mis ni nada menos que el que tenía ahora mismo parado delante de ella. Por alguna razón se sintió feliz, aunque al principio el fue una bestia golpeándola, sin embargo… no parecía una mala persona. Se encontró entonces admirándolo mientras aceptaba su ayuda, tomando su mano. Otra vez, como antes, su corazón había acelerado un poco, y llegó a darle vergüenza mirarle, sin entender el motivo.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó el mirándola extrañado por su comportamiento.

—Si… gracias— Agradeció volteando su rostro y sonriéndole.

Él la miro levantando ambas cejas y abriendo un poco sus ojos, ella no pudo descifrar por qué pero no importaba mucho realmente.

—Hmp…— Soltó segundos más tarde y mirando hacia el frente con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Ella se encontró de repente sintiendo bastante aprecio por él, recordó que quería ayudarlo con Naruto y se dispondría a por eso. Ella estaría dispuesta a ayudarle.

—Ya es hora de volver, ¿Verdad? — Recordó.

—Hmp…. Ven, nos tomaremos un bus— Concretó.

—Bien. — acató siguiéndolo.

Ambos caminaron hacia la parada y se tomaron el bus hasta la casa de Sasuke. Sakura se sintió incomoda durante una parte del viaje ya que Sasuke le estuvo mirando el cabello un buen rato. Una vez que llegaron a la casa, aun era bastante temprano. Decidieron pasar todo lo que hicieron en la computadora y el trabajar con el power point. Todo eso les llevó dos horas, ya que hicieron mucho, no solo encuestas, sino que llegaron a grabar un video para hacerlo más completo el trabajo. Mientras uno se bañaba, otro miraba algo en la televisión, claro, Sasuke se lo permitía después de todo ella era quien se tomaba la molestia de ir a su casa, aunque ya le estaba pareciendo un habito. No paso mucho para la hora del almuerzo, ambos se sentaron a comer pizza, la cual habían pedido por llamada. Entonces, ella sacó un tema de conversación el cual ella ya quería preguntar hace bastante y no se atrevía.

—Sasuke…. — Inició, recibiendo de él un "¿Mmh?" para que prosiga. —Yo… este… me preguntaba… tu familia… ¿Por qué no viven aquí? — Él no soltó palabra alguna, con un rostro algo ensombrecido y sus ojos apenas se veían ya que su cabello los cubría, aunque juraba haber visto una mirada melancólica y triste. Eso terminó poniéndola nerviosa, haciendo que se retracte de aquello. —L-Lo siento no que- —

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Inquirió ahora mirándola con su típica mirada indiferente. Buen actor, sabe maquillarlo todo, pero estaba segura que fingía indiferencia, ese chico estaba dolido y no la engañaba.

—Quiero decir… no es algo usual que un joven de 16 años viva solo, en una casa tan grande, con varias habitaciones y duerme en la que sería para un matrimonio…—

—Si te digo que me gustan los lugares espaciados, ¿Me creerías? — Preguntó seriamente.

—Realmente, no… es plata a la basura, y sigues siendo joven—Respondió determinada, el esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y casi silenciosa risa, que ella logró oír.

—Cuando tenía casi mis 6 años…— Tardó bastante en continuar, pero ella era muy paciente. —Mi hermano… Uchiha Itachi asesino a mi familia, el maldito hijo de perra lo ha confesado y huyo… el mató a nuestros padres sin motivo alguno… despreciable…— Lanzó apretando sus puños frente a la mesa, a la vez que apretaba sus dientes. —Ese tipo… ¡TSK!... — Sasuke se veía enojado, furioso, triste, impotente, entre otras cosas, sin solo decirlo se notaba como estaba, pese a que suele ser como una piedra. Ella solo pudo poner una cara de pena y compasión ante él, en verdad que un hermano que mate a tus propios padres… no sería nada bueno de vivirlo… el pobre Uchiha estará lleno de traumas, llego incluso darle ganas de abrazarlo, olvido por completo la "primera vez" que se vieron, y que él la golpeó, definitivamente es otra persona luego de conocerle mejor. —Cuando te dije que vengas conmigo y no salgas con tu novia… fue porque Kakashi, si recuerdas su profesión además de profesor, el me citó a que vaya el jueves y viernes, ya que averiguo algo sobre el paradero de Itachi, y otras cosas, la verdad es que el viernes no tenía nada pero preferí tomarme el día libre.— Admitió.  
Al oír esto, se sintió una idiota y egoísta al decir que sus asuntos son tan importantes como los de él, y casi que saldría con Hinata sin saber los asuntos de él, no hay punto de comparación.

—Yo... Sasuke… lo sie- —

—Esta bien— interrumpió él mientras guardaba la sobras de su porción. —Se me fue el apetito. — Se paró suspirando ocultando sus ojos de la mirada de Sakura, para luego lavar sus cosas, aunque ella se ofreció, el se negó y cada uno termino lavando lo propio.  
Ya luego decidieron no hablar del tema, y ambos subieron al cuarto, supuestamente continuarían el trabajo, pero no parecían tener ganas ninguno de los dos, Sasuke prendió la televisión, y ambos se sentaron a verla, aunque seguramente ninguno estaría prestando atención después de lo sucedido, Sasuke ni siquiera miraba la pantalla, tenía la mirada perdida y triste, la peli-rosa se percató de esto, y se sintió bastante mal por él, tenía la culpa por hablar de mas, no debió ser tan curiosa y dedicarse a trabajar, que no son amigos, son compañeros de trabajo, aunque… ella llegó a tomarle cariño, quien sabrá si él también. No logró resistirse, se sentó de piernas cruzadas, se coloco la almohada y lo atrajo para que se acueste, el reaccionó sorprendido, y se levanto en un segundo.

—¿Q-Qué ha- —

Ella volvió a empujarlo y rió. —Tranquilo… yo lo siento, no debí haberme metido— sonrió masajeándole la cabeza y la cara, Sasuke solo soltó su monosílabo "hmp" poniendo cara de puchero y a la vez relajándose y mirando la TV. —Por cierto, ¿Qué tal si hacemos como una pijamada entre mujeres? — Sugirió de manera picara. — ¿Qué tal si hablamos de Naruto? — Regresó al mismo tema de antes. —Sabes, yo realmente podría ayudarte con él— Afirmó riendo.

El azabache se levanto molesto. —Oye oye, sabes que soy gay pero sigo teniendo mi escancia de hombre no me comporto como niñitas inmaduras u homosexuales que quieren ser mujeres. — Sentenció.

—Niñitas… ¿inmaduras? ¡HM! Yo pretendía ayudarte, allá tú— Fingió ofenderse con falso puchero, la realidad es que estaba tratando de alegrarlo a pesar de todo lo que pasó con él.

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja y los labios. —Hmp… Ridícula— Dijo escondiendo una muy ínfima sonrisa, aun así, ella lo notó, ya que al tener generalmente expresiones serias, una pequeña línea marcando una mínima sonrisa era suficiente para saber que almenos le había cambiado algo el estado de ánimo, sintiéndose satisfecha.

—Bueno ya ya, enserio, prometo que te ayudaré con Naruto, no acepto un no como respuesta— Le palmeó la mejilla, la cual tenía levemente sonrojada, poniendo una cara de un típico tsundere.  
Ambos terminaron hablando un rato de Naruto y Hinata, también Sakura de sus amigas como Ino, que es su mejor amiga y la apoya en todo, sería como el Naruto de Sasuke, solo que la ve de otra forma que él a Naruto, quizás porque ya tiene novia, aunque es ilógico ya que a Ino la había conocido antes que a Hinata. Pasada una hora, ya eran las 22:45, no era tan tarde, pero ambos tenían sueño, había sido un día cansador, especialmente para él al recordar su pasado oscuro. Ambos decidieron irse a dormir, Sakura bajo al sofá, y se quedo pensando nuevamente en la imagen de Sasuke pequeño y que por un tiempo fue su héroe, inconscientemente, estaba sonriendo. Poco después, se durmió.

Había sido muy estresante la charla con Kakashi, que Itachi se encontraba asegurado por una persona la cual no se sabe exactamente el nombre, se lo vio cerca de un callejón cerca de las 3AM hablando con una persona cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara. Era tan extraño que alguien tan gentil como Itachi, su hermano y modelo a seguir, haya sido quien asesino a sus padres, aun no lo creía. A veces trata de hacerse ilusiones que nada de eso era verdad, que no fue itachi, aun tenía ese sentimiento fraternal, pero el odio es mucho más profundo y abundante. Lo odiaba por haber asesinado a sus padres y dejarlo allí tirado, abandonado, solo, todo por su culpa, perdió todo el amor que una vez tenía, estaba solo. Se tomó todo el viernes de descanso, ya el sábado tendría que continuar con el trabajo con la fastidiosa peli-rosa. La verdad es que le estresaba hablar con mujeres, agradeció que esa chica sea lesbiana y no una de esas acosadoras que ya tanto le jodían. Se tendría que levantar más temprano ya que esta vez decidió ser justo y fumarse el viaje él. Aunque realmente se encabronó al darse cuenta que ella había leído los documentos sobre itachi que ni le incumben y el hecho de haber oído su conversación con Kakashi también le jodió. Pero ya no importaba. Él también era algo curioso, ella había venido llorando al verla bajar el bus, aunque ella fingió, no logró engañarle. Aun así, el no era tan metido y simplemente se quedó en silencio.  
Ya para él sábado fue a su casa irían a hacer sus cosas.  
Cuando un auto estuvo a punto de arrollarla y ella insultando como niña caprichosa, se vio muy graciosa, aunque el simulo seriedad, aunque esa escena no fue graciosa por mucho tiempo cuando un tipo robusto salió del vehículo para atacarlos, estaba enfermo si quería golpearlos, especialmente a Sakura, pese a que fue ella quien insulto, parece una cría debilucha y podría doblarle los huesos tan fácilmente como si fueran de goma. Decidieron correr por seguridad y lograron escapar. Todo fue bastante gracioso, ambos sentían la adrenalina mientras escapaban. Fue entonces cuando ella le alagó diciendo que tenía una bella sonrisa, no se esperaba que dijera eso, se sintió bastante sorprendió, las mujeres e incluso hombres (gays) le admiraban diciendo que era muy bello, que tenía lindo cuerpo, y demás cosas para seducirle, las mujeres lo hacen con mucho mas descaro, son un asco, pero esta es la primera vez que alguien se fijaba en su sonrisa, y en que generalmente ni sonreía, de hecho es algo que ni el piensa. Decidió hacerle entonces una broma cuando empezó a caminar, aunque lo que iba a decir, no era del todo falso, debía admitirlo. "También tienes una bella sonrisa" Fue lo que habló, provocando también una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro en su rostro y mirada, su boca semi abierta, y su pelo era lo único que se movía, juraba que estaba algo sonrosada. Esa escena le dio gracia, ocultando su risa, dijo como pudo "Es una broma" reaccionando ella de una manera bastante frenética, dando una imagen cómica. Luego de eso decidieron terminar con lo que empezaron, y cuando finalizaron, se fueron a tomar un helado, ya que luego de tanto, merecían una recompensa. A pesar de que al principio era una chiquilla molesta, logró tomarle afecto, hasta incluso hablaron de temas como… de virginidad, son cosas que se hablan entre amigos íntimos, aunque… él no ha tenido amigos íntimos que no sean Naruto, apenas se lleva bien con algunos, mas no espera tener varios amigos, no desde que lo perdió todo, lo que pasó con Naruto fue inevitable, no trataba tener lazos con alguien más. Tampoco planeaba tenerlos con ella, pero inevitablemente estaba formando un lazo, la pasaba bien con ella, y se estaba acostumbrando incluso a que vaya a su casa constantemente, anulando la soledad que suele sentir cuando esta siempre solo en aquella casa solo habitada por él, muy triste. Pensó en ir al baño como excusa para pensar.

Al llegar al baño, se mojó un poco el rostro. –Está bien, no me vincularé con nadie más, esto se acabará cuando el trabajo acabe, todo volverá a la normalidad- Aunque lo pensara mil veces, él mismo sabía que no era eso lo que quería, inevitablemente Sakura lo hacía sonreír y la pasaba bien. Se quedo un buen rato en el baño, cuando volvió, notó a dos mujeres molestando a la oji-jade. Decían realmente muchas barbaridades, y sabe que más habrán dicho. Le tiraron todas sus pertenencias al suelo, además, de que la juzgaron mal, tal como él pensó en un principio, creían que ella quería seducirlo, y que a él no le gustaban las mujeres por su culpa. Irónicamente, si tendría que elegir a una mujer, definitivamente sería a la lesbiana, era mucho mejor que las otras mujeres. Incluso recién que salió del baño, unas cuantas mujeres tenían intenciones de acercarse, solo que, él es especialista en comportarse como todo un arisco, aun así, esas obsesionadas seguían viéndole como unas zorras, para él todas con esos comportamientos fastidiosos lo eran. Se dispuso a defenderla, logrando como resultado un par de idiotas corriendo y lloriqueando infantilmente. Cuando volteó, y ofreció su mano, vio a Sakura mirándole sorprendida. Esa mirada… juraba que la había visto antes, al igual que cuando vio aquel retrato de ella de pequeña sonriente, esa niña… ese pelo… lo había visto antes. Mientras caminaban a la parada, ella le dedicó una brillante y alegre sonrisa, agradeciéndola por ayudarla, entonces tuvo un recuerdo, en donde él ayudo a levantarse a una niña peli-rosa, y esta luego le agradecía por haberle ayudado frente a 3 molestas niñas. Todo lo recordó en un segundo, no podía ser otra… era ella… la niña del retrato y su recuerdo eran las mismas, tiene la misma sonrisa y mismas expresiones de cuando ella era pequeña, solo que con un rostro más formado. Se sorprendió al recordar dicha escena, recordó como ella dio en el clavo hablándole de aquel tema oscuro, que él estaba solo, esa niña le había hecho sentir alivio una vez. Aunque luego, tuvo que irse de la escuela por unos meses, ya que había caído en depresión, su pariente algo lejano, Obito Uchiha, era quien lo mantenía y lo llevó al psicólogo durante un tiempo, y para no atrasarse en la escuela, tenía clases particulares de cada materia. Luego de un tiempo, volvió, de nuevo estaba esa chica peli-rosa, sonrió al recordar sus palabras, lego notaba que estaba en apuros, al parecer le faltaban unos libros, según le comentaba a su amiga rubia Ino. Al parecer, logró hacer una amiga.

Cuando los recuerdos finalizaron, el se quedó con los ojos algo abiertos, era extraño volverse a encontrar con ella, ¿Recordaría ella quien era él? Pues… no lo sabría. Durante el viaje en el bus, no dejaba de mirarle el cabello, ese cabello, si… definitivamente era esa niña.  
Al arribar, ambos se dedicaron a trabajar para la escuela. Estuvieron un largo tiempo hasta que más tarde comieron, y de nuevo ella saco un tema de conversación, esta vez, sobre sus peores recuerdos. Se dedicó a contarle, veía el rosto sensitivo de ella, como si tratara de acompañar su dolor. La verdad es que en ya no podría soportar si seguía hablando, con su mirada compasiva, así que prefirió juntar la mesa y lavar lo suyo. Un rato más tarde, ambos fueron al cuarto a "ver TV" en realidad, ninguno estaba viendo nada. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Entonces ella lo hizo acostarse en la almohada la cual tenía en su regazo, se levantó, pero ella volvió a forzarlo, y empezó a acariciarle el rostro con cariño, el se dejo llevar, en realidad algo de cariño y calidez no viene mal de vez en cuando. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo los dedos de Sakura en su cuero cabelludo, relajándose. Terminaron hablando sobre Naruto, Hinata, Ino, y otras cosas. Al parecer, ella estaba decidida a ayudarle con Naruto. Recordando que Naruto sabría que ella era lesbiana, así que no correría peligro, pero…. ¿Cómo lo haría? Por más orgulloso que sea, siempre quiso que Naruto lo vea de la misma forma que él lo ve. Finalmente, el sueño cayó en ambos, estaban agotados por él día de hoy. Demasiado estrés durante estos días. Ambos se fueron a dormir temprano.  
Logró dormirse unas horas, pero en la noche, como a las 2.00AM se había despertado, y no pudo reconciliar el sueño, siendo ya las 3:07 AM. Se levantó, se puso una remebra y caminó hasta la cocina para beber un poco de agua. Cuando iba a regresar a su cuarto, vio en el sofá a Sakura dormida en una posición incómoda, seguramente se las tuvo que arreglar bastante para caber en el sofá y no caerse, ni moverse podría.

-Vaya… todos estos días tuvo que dormir aquí, ¿Eh? Demasiado incomodo- Pensó. Lo meditó unos minutos, y decidió cambiar de lugares. Rogando porque Sakura estuviera vestida, quitó las frazadas y las llevó hasta el final de sus pies, destapándola, por suerte, estaba con un vestido como de pijama, el cual no era muy largo, pero era para dormir. Se acercó, y cuidadosamente la cargó, tratando de que no despertara, era más liviana de lo que pensaba, le resulto incomodo el hecho de estar tocando sus muslos desnudos ya que el vestido caía hacia abajo, y no podía evitar tocarlos, tenía la piel bastante suave… ¿Qué pensaría ella si se despertara y lo viera a él cargándola así? Qué situación tan incómoda, prefirió apurar el paso. Mientras caminaba lentamente para no despertarla, repentinamente Sakura lo abrazó y se frotó con él, poniéndolo demasiado incomodo e incluso sonrojado, si no fuera porque estaba bastante oscuro.

—Hi-Hinata…— Susurraba roncamente, al parecer estaba teniendo sueños mojados con su novia, que repugnante. Súbitamente, hundió su rostro en el cuello de él, oliéndolo, y luego le dio dos besos en dicho lugar, estremeciéndolo por completo, y creando un sonrojo más notorio en sus mejillas, además de que ella seguía aferrándose a él muy fuerte.

—Mierda, Sakura. — Maldijo en voz baja. Cuando llegó, la acostó lo más cuidadosamente posible que pudo. —Bien, supongo que hoy dormirás bien— Sonrió de medio lado, virando su cuerpo, aunque se detuvo porque Sakura tenía aferrado su brazo al de él, poniéndolo nervioso. Luego vio su rostro, ella parecía estar triste mientras se aferraba a él. ¿Qué estaría soñando? Parecía como si quisiera que se quedara. Terminó acostándose en la cama, se quito la remera, se cubrió y se puso de espaldas a ella. Por un momento dudo en acostarse, pero no quería dormir en el sofá, demasiado incomodo, y si para ella era pequeño, para él ni se diga, tampoco acostumbra dormir con ropa, solo en bóxers, pero están cubiertos, así que no le vio el problema. Solo tardó unos minutos en conciliar el sueño esta vez.

.

—Aahh.. Ooh, Ghh….. S-Sasuke, más duro— Rogaba roncamente un sudado y fornido rubio de ojos celestes debajo de su cuerpo sudoroso. Los gemidos se hacían escuchar en su cuarto el cual solo tenía la luz de dos velas, dando una mejor imagen de los cuerpos de ambos hombres, de su calentura y sudor, acompañados con el sonido de los resortes de la cama, mientras lo penetraba duramente al rubio que se encontraba en posición de cuatro patas. Naruto, mordía la almohada, retorciéndose debajo de él.  
— ¡M-mas Mas fuerte! ¡Más rápido, teme! — Suplicó. Sasuke golpeaba sin recato sus nalgas, y chupaba su cuello, mordía su clavicula con intensiones de dejarle marcas, de marcar dominio, mientras que a la vez que lo masturbaba, disfrutando de aquella imagen que lo ponía cada vez más duro, loco y exitado, Naruto gozando por su pene penetrándolo profundo con cada asalto, sus ojos cerrados, su boca abierta expulsando esa saliva tentadora, metió los dedos de su mano desocupada en la boca, para luego ponerlos en su boca.

—Eres delicioso— Gimió roncamente, acariciando su espalda y sus pezones, no dejaría que el cuerpo de su amante permaneciera sin ser acariciado, tocaría cada fracción de su piel, le daría todo el placer que deseaba darle, y olvidarse de todo lo malo. Le dejó un camino de besos y saliva en su espalda, lo acariciaba, a cambio recibía los suspiros y gemidos de goce de Naruto, y caricias en sus piernas por parte de la enorme mano del Uzumaki.  
Sasuke continuó embistiendo frenéticamente a su amante, mientras le decía que lo amaba, lo palpaba, y la mano del Uzumaki acariciaba el rostro del Uchiha, ambos hombres gimiendo roncamente, sudando, sus cuerpos calientes y pegados, cada vez mas unidos y deseosos, sin intensiones de frenar esa oleada de placer que ambos sentían, ambos con los ojos cerrados concentrados en disfrutar y amarse, ambos se besaron, y gimieron al unisonó, ya que llegaron juntos al orgasmo, extasiados de placer, Sasuke cayó satisfecho Naruto, quien al igual que él, tenía la respiración agitada.

—Eso…. Estuvo bien…. ¿Verdad….? —

Fue muy extraño todo, el permaneció con los ojos cerrados, pero el cuerpo de su amante se sentía raro, más pequeño, más ligero… abrió los ojos, y vio un cuerpo desnudo, con una piel más blanca que la de Naruto, y más suave, tenía otro olor… otro color de pelo… más largo… curvas… su voz mientras respiraba bocanadas de aire… era una voz femenina, se exaltó al ver una mujer debajo de él. No salió de ella, pero se colocó sus dos manos bien estiradas sobre la cama, levantándose, y mirando con los ojos bien abiertos. La chica de pelo rosado se colocó en posición de perrito, viró su cabeza, con un rostro que reflejaba estar satisfecha, extasiada del placer, su boca semi abierta expulsando algo de baba, sus pechos femeninos bajando y subiendo por la respiración agitada, un sonrojo en todas sus mejillas sudorosas, los ojos jade reflejando satisfacción y deseo. Esa chica….

—M-Me encanto… Sasuke….kun— Admitió poniéndolo nuevamente duro.

.

Se sentó en la cama agitado y sudado. Había sido un sueño… tuvo un sueño húmedo con Haruno Sakura, lo que lo impactó y sorprendió. Su amigo estaba aun duro, sus bóxers no se salvaron en nada, estaba todo sucio y sudoroso. Se acomodó y suspiro, pero se tensó al mirar que a su lado estaba Sakura. No pudo evitarlo, tomó sus frazadas para comprobar si estaba vestida, para suerte de él, sí, sabía que era un sueño, pero de igual forma necesitaba comprobarlo. Se acostó para relajarse un poco, la tenía aun dura y parada, se iría a pegarse una ducha con agua fría, pero primero se acostó agotado, luego se quedo mirando a Sakura, durmiendo plácidamente. Se veía muy… ¿Linda? La luz del sol de la mañana atravesaba las cortinas, iluminando a Sakura, haciendo ver su cuello bastante brillante. Por alguna razón, se sentía excitado viéndola dormir plácidamente, se acerco un poco a ella para observarla mejor, sintió su olor a cerezos… su olor era atrayente, le gustaba ese aroma que entraba por sus fosas nasales, la primera vez que se sentía a gusto con un aroma femenino. Siguió contemplando su cuello que brillaba por la luz del sol, y se veía vulnerable al ella tener la cabeza hacia un costado. Se acerco más… y más…. Y más… con deseos de morderle el cuello, era como si sus sentidos masculinos despertaran. No se pudo resistir, aun así, no se lo mordió, pero se lo lamió cuidadosamente tratando de no dejar una marca un chupón. Ella suspiró dormida, su piel se estaba erizando, y a él se le puso más dura aun. Su conciencia lo retó, no sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo, fue rápido quitándose la remera, quedando en boxers a darse una ducha fría, muy fría, en. Eso logró calmarlo, aunque al principio se masturbó inevitablemente. Cuando su excitación disminuyó, abrió el agua caliente, disfrutando un rato del vapor. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder ni por qué lo hizo. ¿Es que acaso no era gay? ¡SI, NO ERA! Pensó en Naruto, y recordó cuanto le deseaba, y le sigue deseando, y de hecho, pensó en cuerpos femeninos y masculinos, todo era como siempre, por si acaso… vería fotos de mujeres desnudas en internet para comprobar que no le producen nada, aunque con solo imaginarlas se asquea. En realidad ni él entendía el por qué las mujeres no le atraían, y hasta le resultaban repulsivas, siendo que muchos en la escuela se le insinuaban tanto como las mujeres, aunque no como esas zorras. Lo que acabó de suceder tendrá una explicación, Sakura se ve muy vulnerable al dormir, y su piel blanca, y brillando por la luz del sol a la mañana, se veía…. Algo apetitosa. Quizás eran las hormonas…. NO, ERAN LAS HORMONAS, DEFINITIVAMENTE. Además, Sakura es la única mujer con la cual pudo simpatizar desde el incidente con su familia, Mikoto era la única mujer que había adorado y amado, pues claro, era su amorosa madre. En fin, no hay razones para preocuparse, solo son hormonas y ya.

—Tsk…. Maldita fastidiosa— Dijo en voz baja bastante enojado.

Se quedó un buen rato en la ducha, hasta que decidió salir.

—Mierda, olvidé traerme la ropa— Maldijo. —Bien…— Se secó un poco el cuerpo y el cabello.

—Hi-Hinata— Gimió chupándole el cuello. Estaba haciéndole el amor a su novia, mantenía su boca ocupada en todo momento en distintas partes del cuerpo de su amante. Poco tiempo más tarde, las imágenes llenas de lujuria y pasión se desvanecieron, sus ojos se abrieron en el medio de la noche. Estaba muy adormecida de todas formas. Sus ojos no se abrieron del todo, apenas se habían abierto. Pudo ver una desnuda espalda ancha bajo las sabanas, y también pudo oler. Era un aroma delicioso, y no era el de Hinata. El cuerpo masculino que se hallaba a su lado, al parecer se movía bastante durante esa noche.

—Sasuke….kun…— Suspiró oliéndolo, para finalmente cerrar los ojos y volverse a dormir.

Despertó agitada y exaltada. Tuvo sueños húmedos con la persona incorrecta. Cuando se quito las sabanas, notó que sus bragas estaban muy mojadas, y su cuerpo muy pegajoso, el vestido se le adhería al cuerpo, tenía mucho calor, así que se lo quitó. Su sostén estaba algo desajustado, así que se lo acomodó, seguramente se había movido mucho en la noche con esos sueños que tuvo. Se cubrió su rostro colorado por la vergüenza de acordarse esos sueños… ¿Es que necesitaba un hombre para satisfacer sus necesidades? Con Hinata le bastaba y le sobraba, no podía creer lo que había soñado con el Uchiha. Ese sueño quedara bajo 7 llaves y haría como si nunca pasó. Cuando se iba a parar, notó que estaba en una cama más amplia que la de su casa. Entonces recordó que se había quedado de Sasuke, pero este no era el sofá, era…

— ¿Q-Qué rayos hago aquí? — Se cuestionó. — Esta no es mi cama… es la de Sasuke… si…. Este es el aroma de Sasuke-kun— Olió ese aroma entrar por sus fosas nasales, parecía que su cuerpo estaba muy sensible ese día. Avergonzada, el sueño anterior. Por un momento pensó que no era un sueño, por las condiciones en la que las sabanas se encontraban todas arrugadas, como si se hubiera movido mucho en la noche. ¿Y si hizo ruidos en la noche? ¿La habrá movido mucho que se levantó temprano? Pero primero… ¿Por qué él la cargo hasta tu cama? ¿Durmieron juntos? Seguramente… ese sofá definitivamente no era para Sasuke, no cabería… bastante que ella apenas cabe, y dormía algo incomoda. Se sentía muy sucia, así que se iría a dar una ducha rápido, seguramente él estaría desayunando, y el baño no estaba tan lejos del cuarto de su compañero, así que tomó el vestido, abrió la puerta rápido para salir corriendo al baño, pero un obstáculo la detuvo. Ella chocó su cuerpo contra el torso desnudo de un Uchiha recién bañado y limpio. Él la miro con esos hermosos ojos negros que tiene, pasmado, ella se sonrojó más aun, luego de su sueño y de estar toda pegajosa, ahora su cara y sus pechos chocón contra Sasuke, poniéndola incomoda y nerviosa, ya que ambos estaban semi desnudos. Pero… ¿Por qué él estaba semi desnudo? ¿Por qué él se había ido a bañar tan temprano? ¿Estaba sucio el también, justo ambos estaban sucios y deseaban bañarse tan temprano el mismo día y cuando ambos durmieron en la misma cama? ¿Por qué ella estaba tan mojada cuando se levantó? ¿Por qué ese sueño justo con él? Fue realmente un sueño… ¿Verdad?  
Ambos estaban atónitos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -


End file.
